Ghosts From The Past
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Set in the beginning of episode 14 "Tough Love". It's time for someone from Catherine's past make an appearance. Prologue on.
1. Prologue

**Hello Beasties, i have another story for all of you. Since we have sometime until season 2 i thought i could write something to pass the time. I will try to update once a week, but please have some patience, because this will be the most challenging and hardest story i have written so far. **

**This first chapter is the prologue, all the events already happened, so it will be really confused at first, but i promise it will all make sense in a few chapters. It won't be a long story, i think it will be shorter than Not Alone, although we will have a lot of drama here. **

**Alex arc will come back to this story too, but i don't have plans to actually bring her into this. All the events until episode 13 happened, Catherine in the next day went to talk to Vincent to invites him for dinner but something happened while she was in the warehouse. **

**I hope you take this journey with me, and please leave a review and tell me what do you think.**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Hope you like it!**

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be shirtless a lot and Season 2 would start tomorrow.**

* * *

My name is Catherine Chandler, I'm 29 years old a detective of New York police department. I have a partner called Tess Vargas and nine years ago i witnessed my mother's murder. I would have been killed too, if hadn't been for Vincent. He was part of an experiment of Special Forces group. Their goal was to create the perfect super soldier; they made him strong, fast and better. But something went wrong; when his adrenaline kicks in, he becomes…a beast.

They made orders to kill all the ones who were like him; somehow he survived and had been in hiding ever since. Until, a case brought me back to him and also alerts the group who experimented on him. Thanks to that, we were both in danger and our best chance of survival was if we had saved each other. Months ago we learned that my mother was the one that created him…she worked for Muirfield, the company that created Vincent and ordered their death.

Nine years ago I was just a college girl whose car broke and she asked for her mother's help. Nine years ago I intended to be a lawyer. But everything changed. Since that night Vincent has been watching out for me from afar, and since the day we came face to face we knew we were destined. We had every reason to stay apart, I should have pushed him away, but I pulled him closer. He couldn't help himself either. We put each other in danger.

Nine years later I found myself in a same situation, I lost another person that I trusted with my life, someone I love with all my heart. I am at a funeral, no one who is here really knew the deceased. Tess, my sister, my father and my step mother are here to give me some sort of support. That just proves that they don't know me. I made a promise in a death bed, I sworn that I wouldn't close myself again, that I would let others help me, that I would love again. I won't break that promise, because I have a purpose.

I look at the casket coming down, a disturbing silence in the air. No one dares to say a word, all of them just waiting for my reaction. I look to the left and in the distance I see two men in suits. Muirfield. I think to myself. I walked towards the grave and take some sands in my hand, as I throw them on top of the coffin a smile appears on my face. That was the last person they had hurt.

I turn around and walk towards my car, no one said anything. They don't even try to stop me. I stop in front of my car and turn around one last time. I see Tess, Heather, Brooke and my Dad; they are holding their tears. They know as much as I do that maybe this is the last time they will ever see me.

Tess is using all her strength to not follow me, to not get involved in all of this. But she knows I need her here, if things don't go the way I planned she is my last hope. I unlock my car and get inside, without looking back I start the engine and drive to my destiny; until of course, I realized I have been followed. The car I just noticed was behind me accelerates, passes my car and stop in front of mine, forcing me to brake. I took a deep breath and with my gun in my hand I get out of the car.

"I told you to stay away!" I scream knowing who that car belongs.

"And I told you, I won't let you do this, at least not alone." I heard the response.

"It's my decision!" I continued, I don't have much time.

"I know it's all my fault, but I won't let you get yourself killed."

I pointed my gun "I can't think of a better reason to die."

I shot and for the first time in days I start to cry, I came back to my car and turned around. I grabbed my necklace the one Vincent gave to me and say "I know you are not proud of the woman I am now, but this was for you too."

I have a long drive ahead and I know you are really confused right now. Why I'm telling you all of this? I have to let some kind of proof to let the people I love free, so if you are listening this I'm probably dead, I hope you know what you have to do.

I should start from the beginning, but I guess I won't have time for that. So, I will start from the day when I thought everything was going to be ok and in the end, was when everything fell apart.

* * *

**So, who you think is the dead one, and who do you think was the one Catherine was talking to? I have to say one thing EVERYTHING is possible and can be ANYONE.**

**Have an amazing Sunday and don't forget to voice your opinion and tell me if i should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my god! Even with that crazy and confused prologue i already have 4 reviews 3 folowers and 1 favorite...Thank you so much! Well i got inspired so, here is the first chapter. It happens a few months before the prologue. Hope you guys enjoyed and have na amazing week.**

**Thank you so much bonesbemmettlover, Guest, Kara Lang, E.B. Cameron, dandt19, amy2k6 and KathyGilbert97.**

**As Always English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does i would love to see my three favorite men on televison together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan...Well a girl can dream lol. **

* * *

**Vincent's POV**

"Vincent, besides you i have four important relationships to me, and I already lost Tess. I'm not saying that I want you to go and pretend you are my boyfriend." She took a deep breath "She has pictures of us in the wedding."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I just want she stop to ask questions and after sometime she will forget about you." Catherine took a sip of her beer and I came closer to her, JT was nowhere to be seen and I stared her pink lips, I want to kiss her so badly.

"Or after she meet me we can have some door and walls and…"I give a step closer and lay my head a little, but before I make a move Catherine give a step back.

"Sorry, I just…I think we said we should take things slow." She said to me and I sighed.

"Actually, you said you want that. But I get it." I said a little frustrated, she is dodging her and me, and this time it's my entire fault.

She stared at me for a while and when she was going to say something her phone rang.

"Chandler" she replied and I took a sit next to the table. Every time she responded her phone like that, it's from work.

"_Nathan is that you?"_ she said and smiled I never saw her smiling like that. _"Oh my God, I missed you buddy!" _

'Buddy?' I thought 'who the hell is Nathan?' I know it's not polite but I couldn't resist so I started to pay attention to their conversation.

"_Hey Cat in the hat, I missed you too. I know it's been a few months, but I have some great news!"_

"_I'm desperately in need of great news, so tell me, you jackass."_

"_Someone is pms too much? I'm back!"_

Catherine frozen and I started to get worried until she screamed "_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_

"_Not at all. I am at Washington right now, but I will be in the airport to New York in a couple of hours. So, would you mind to pick me there?"_

"_Of course I will be there, and you will be staying at my apartment tonight. Your house must be a mess since it's been almost a year since you were here."_

"_I would love to, but since your sister is living with you I'll stay in…"_

"_Bullshit. It's not like it was the first time we shared a bed. Come on! We have so much to talk about!"_

"_Fine, I knew you couldn't resist me."_

"_Go to hell!" she said and laughed_

"_I love you too."_

"_I really missed you. It's good to have you back."_

He laughed _"I missed you too. I call when I know when I will land."_

Catherine hang up and that bright and beautiful smile didn't leave her face. She turned to face me and I guess for the first time she realized that she was still in the warehouse with me.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"So, who is Nathan?"

She put the phone in her bag "Well, first forget the last five minutes of our conversation. You don't need to go to the dinner. Do you know what JT means to you? What Tess means to me. It's the same, Nathan is the brother I never had, he is my best friend and four or five years ago he start to work for a company in Asia, and now, I don't know the details, but he is coming home."

I crossed my arms in my chest, I smiled inside, at least it wasn't an ex-boyfriend. "So, what that has to do with me not having to go to the dinner?"

"Well, Heather loves him, her dream is to set me up with him, she has been trying since him and I shared an apartment for six months. So, when she realizes that he is coming back, she is totally going to forget about you."

"Well, that's...good. I guess for once we have some lucky, right?"

I turned around and face the window; I felt her coming closer to me. She made me face her and caressed the side of my cheek "I would love for you to come and officially met my sister, but since we have a chance to get her off you, I think we should take it."

"No, you are right, in the end the less people who knows about me, the better. I guess I will just have to get used you won't be coming here as often as you used to and I will have to be more careful since I guess he will spend a lot of time at your apartment."

"Not much is going to change, Vincent. And besides I think this time it will be good for us."

"I don't see how."

Catherine sighed and JT arrived.

"So, Evan has been really quiet. I'm kind of worried." JT said putting his stuff in the table looking for the first time at us "Oh God, what the hell happened this time?"

Catherine put her beer in the table "Nothing bad, this time. Evan is having some problems with his girlfriend. She might has been cheating on him. I wouldn't worry about that. I have to go; i…call you guys later." And then she was gone.

"If, nothing bad happened, why you have this face?"

"What face?" I tried to get away from his interrogation and start throwing punches in the bag.

"Oh man, this is bad…What the hell happened?"

I sighed "Catherine came here to invite me for dinner tonight with her sister. Apparently Heather has some pictures of us from the wedding. And since Catherine lost Tess after the whole Alex thing, she thought it would be a good idea to give Heather some peace of mind."

"So?"

"So, I got dumped because her amazing best friend is coming back to town and guess what? He is going to sleep in her bed."

I could sense my eyes start to change and JT got worried. "Come on, big guy. Just breathe. It's not a good idea you go into terminator mode."

"I know is that finally we were moving forward and now this guy comes to nowhere. I've been watching her for years and I don't even know who he is. And you want to know the worst part when I said that I had to get used that we wouldn't be seen each other as often as we used to, she said that some time apart may be a good idea for the both us."

"You have to understand that Catherine had a life before you, she has friends, special people for her. And maybe you should start thinking about the possibility that she might not want to be with you anymore."

"I guess it was too good to be true, right? Have someone that accepts me with all my baggage."

JT grabbed a beer "I don't think that's the problem. I think she still is not completely over of what happened with Alex. And you can't blame her.

Vincent sat next to him "I was going to kiss her today but she pulled away…but yesterday…"

"She was vulnerable" JT continued "She had some time to think about everything and I guess hearing your ex fiancée saying that you always do the right thing, didn't help either."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Look, maybe for Catherine seems like this, if been with Alex was the right, honorable thing to do. Been with her was or is the wrong one."

"I'm such an ass, right?"

"I'm not going to argue with you about that, but don't worry it's just a friend, right? I don't think you have reasons to be jealous."

"Yeah, I might have forgotten to say that since Catherine and he shared an apartment, her sister is trying to play match maker and…"

"Well, it's not the first time, is it? Heather has been doing this for the last… what 8 years? If they should be together, they would be together by now. Besides, you said for yourself, that you never saw him or heard about him in the last nine years. Maybe Catherine is trying to…I don't know make you jealous?"

I stared at him; it's that possible that now Catherine is trying to give me a payback for all I did to her? I shook my head; Catherine is not the kind of woman to do that. Besides, I hadn't been checking on her 24/7 and like she said when she started to lean on me, I wasn't there. I guess today she was going to talk about him. She said herself that besides me, she had other four important relationships to her. I start to connect them in my head, Tess, her sister and dad and now this Nathan guy.

"I think she is just protecting herself…again."

"Well, if that's the case, all you have to do is have patience and wait…No. No, no and no. Don't give that look.

"What look?" I asked confused.

"The look 'I'm going to do something stupid'. You had this same look when you said you were going to apologize to Catherine for Alex had been going ask her permission to take you to that cabin. Look at what good that did."

"I was just thinking that maybe I should show up at that dinner. It's natural, right? Her boyfriend meets her sister and best friend…"

"Except that you are not Catherine's boyfriend."

I nodded "But her sister doesn't know that and besides I still hope I'm on my way to be."

JT rolled his eyes in surrender "Or you could ruin every chance you still have."

I stood up and came back to throw some punches in the bag, that dinner won't be until later tonight, I have a good few hours to think about it.

**Catherine's POV**

Hours later Heather and I were in the living room, making some dinner and talking with Nathan. We know each other since sixth grade, Nathan is a 6'3 blond guy, with green eyes, a beautiful smile and it's the person you always can count on. He was the only person that didn't call me crazy when I said I had seen a beast. Unfortunately, he had to leave the country. Nathan wasn't from a rich family, he had worked his ass to get into college, so when that chance in Beijing appeared we knew he had to take.

"So, Heather told me that last night she found you with Vincent Zalaski…Seriously? You really end up with the kid you had that huge crush on kinder garden?" I shook my head; so much for making Heather forget about Vincent.

"No, he is from Denver and it's not like we have something…" I stumble in my words and I bet Nathan was getting suspicious.

"Right and he went to your father's wedding because…" Nathan interrupted.

"Why he is not here with us tonight, Cat?" Heather asked opening the wine. 'Think fast Catherine', I thought. When I open my mouth to say something the doorbell rang.

"Must be Darius" Heather smiled and went to open the door. A few seconds later I saw her coming back with flowers in her hands and Vincent right behind her with another bouquet in his hands. I didn't have time to express a reaction because Vincent and Nathan were staring each other.

"Nathan Scott" Vincent said and I was shocked I don't remember saying Nathan's last name.

"Vincent…Zalaski." Nathan said looking at me "It's been a while." He said facing Vincent again.

"Yeah, ten or eleven years." Vincent replied. I couldn't read his expression.

I stopped in the middle of them "How the hell you two know each other?" The doorbell rang again and Heather went to open. I stared at Vincent and Nathan, they had a lot to explain.


	3. Chapter 2

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover medwards245, russetfurbr,BritCroft,ccrumbcake24, paulettetn,medwards245,amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest and Anne. I loved you reviews and i promise that everything will make sense in the end.**

**Also a HUGE THANKS for those who put this story on alert or favorite and the litlle ghosts out there. **

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does i would love to see my three favorite men on televison together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol. **

* * *

**_True friendship is never serene.(Mariede Svign)_**

**Vincent's POV**

"So, anything you two would like to share?" Catherine asked. Nathan and I were facing each other… We met in Afghanistan…so many years ago. I look at her, I know we have so much to talk but Heather is here and she is talking outside with Darius, apparently, he needs to be in somewhere else. I gave Catherine the flowers and she looked at me confused; asking with her eyes how I knew freesias are her favorite flowers. I give her a look and I could swear I saw a smile appearing on her face when she finally understood. I've been watching over her for years, I learned a lot of things about her. We were lost in that moment, but soon Nathan woke us up.

"Heather is outside, Cat. We have to wait until she is not here." Nathan said and smiled to me. He walked towards the balcony and grabbed a beer. "You still drink, Vincent?"

I shook my head and he took a sip of his drink. In the meantime Heather arrived and introduced Darius to us.

"So, this is Nathan Scott, Catherine's best friend and this is Vincent Zalaski, Catherine's…"

She looked at Catherine but I completed "Boyfriend"

We shake hands and Heather almost dragged Catherine to their room. Nathan moved around the apartment like he was the owner. "So, would you like a beer?" He offered to Darius.

"Thank you, but no. I'm really sorry I have to leave with Heather, I finally found a partner for my club and he and his wife wants to meet us now."

Nathan nodded and put the bottle on the table "Just a warning, Mister Bishop. Heather is like a little sister, so you are going to take her to this dinner and then you are going to break up with her. Are we clear?"

I looked at both of them in disbelief, what the hell was happening?"

"And why is that?" Darius asked and came closer to Nathan, things were about to get ugly.

"Easy, guys. I believe we can talk about this in a friendly way." I said and got in the middle of them. I guess it was not a good idea since if they start a fight I might turn.

Nathan laughed and gave a step back "You don't have money and sooner or later, you will have to pay your loan shark friend and I don't want Heather in the middle of the gun fire. You are weak, Darius. You pretend to be something you are not. So, this will be the last night you and Heather are together or your big bother will learn what a failure his baby brother is."

Darius gasped and if I was confused before I was even more now. Supposedly Nathan arrived in the country today, so how he knows about all that?

Heather arrived with her purse and apologized for leaving us. Nathan and I said we understood and I could tell Catherine noticed something was even more wrong. She could feel the tense in the room.

As soon as Heather and Darius closed the door behind them, Catherine crossed her arms in her chest "I'm waiting!"

I sighed "We met in Kabul." I said and Catherine's moth drooped.

"No, you weren't in Afghanistan" She pointed at Nathan.

He took a deep breath "Do you remember that course that your mother offered to me?"

"That was in England!" she said pacing around the room.

"Your mother invited me to be her assistant."

"This can't be real! You worked for Muirfield?"

"For a couple of months, but before things got bad, Vanessa sent me back. Listen; when your mother came back she felt so guilty about what happened that she was working nonstop to find a cure."

"That's why you were the only person that didn't think I was crazy, when I said a beast had saved me." Catherine said and stopped to walk to face us "You knew it was Vincent?"

"No. I was suspicious that one soldier had saved you, but after they find cross species DNA in the bodies, I was sure one of the soldiers was alive. So, I finally understood why Vanessa was so determined to find that cure, somehow she knew Vincent survived."

I was speechless I don't remember how exactly I escaped. I really don't remember how I got back to the country. I looked at Catherine. "Maybe your mother helped me."

"Wait a second, you don't know?" Nathan asked and I shook my head "I almost have no memories from my time in combat. We think Muirfield has something to do with it."

Catherine took a deep breath and sat on the couch "I'm going to ask just once, did you knew Muirfield killed my mother?"

When Nathan didn't respond we all knew the answer, Catherine was holding her tears. "You knew how guilty I felt, you knew how broken I was and you couldn't end up with my misery?"

"Catherine I didn't want to put you in the middle of it all. The same reason you didn't tell me about Vincent, I couldn't…"

"THAT IS DIFFERENT!" Catherine screamed and punched his face. "You were here every single day, you knew about the nightmares. You just like my father could have helped me, but the truth is…you weren't worried about me, you were worried about yourself."

Nathan wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand "I know you are mad, and I get it, but…"

"Why are you here?" It was my time to ask. And when Nathan faces me, I could see the anger in his eyes. "What have you done all these years?

"That opportunity in Asia, I've been working with some people, people like us that Muirfield destroyed their lives. Muirfield never stop those experiments, they have just been more careful.

"What?" Catherine and I asked together.

"But I swear, I didn't know about you and Vincent until Alex told Clair about you?"

I stood up. "Alex told me that she never said Catherine's name."

Nathan gave a fake laugh "And you believed in her? Well my friend, thank God we've after Clair for some quite time. She has been working for Muirfield for almost 8 or 9 years, she was a bigger part of our plan to find proves about Muirfield, so, when I learned that Alex was their target I came back to the country. I cloned Clair's phone, so when she thought she was talking with her superior; actually she was talking with me."

I didn't even dare to look at Catherine, but I could feel her eyes on me. I was feeling, I was scared... Catherine could be dead by now, and it would me my fault.

"Where is she?" Catherine asked and I was confused if she was talking about Alex or Clair.

"After you, Vincent and Alex left the hotel, we took Clair. At this time she is way out of town, the guys will interrogate her. And Alex, well, she is almost out of the country. She followed the plan you made for her."

I put my hands on my face, when I thought all of our problems were I make Catherine believe in my feelings for her…

Catherine grabbed her coat and her gun "I need to breathe"

"Catherine!" Nathan and I screamed her name but it was useless

"I'm going after her." I said to him but before I reach the door, Nathan said.

"She needs some time", I sighed, he was right. And well I still had some questions for him. "Why you start to hunt Muirfield, this is not just about Catherine and her mother."

Nathan sighed "I guess you already know, Vincent. You know what happened the day Lafferty got into that state fugue."

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes, but we can't tell Catherine yet. She doesn't need another reason to hate her mother."

I agreed. Catherine already had enough problems to deal with "You know her too well, right?"

Nathan nodded "I was a wreck when I left her. She needed me, I was the only one she opened herself, but I had no choice Vincent. I know I'm partial responsible for the woman she became. She had to deal with the most difficult moments on her own. There are so many things I still have to tell her…Listen I continued Vanessa's work, I don't have a cure yet, but…we created some pills that stop the transformation for a few hours. Maybe we can help you."

"That's how you…" Inside I was thrilled, but I stopped myself. I've been through all of this before. I wouldn't let my hopes get too high.

"Yeah", Nathan interrupted. "I'm not your enemy, Vincent. All I want is to make all of us free. You have no idea the damage Muirfield has done. What they did to us is horrible, but they've doing this to kids…babies."

"I had no idea." I responded shocked "If you need anything, I'm ready to help."

"I just need you to take care of Catherine, and stop been such an ass, just you to choose Alex over her."

"I guess you heard about that." I said ashamed "I was so scared about the intense feelings I have for her…"

"That's not good enough. I know she loves you and I can tell you love her too, but after everything she has been through, love won't be enough. And I probably just have made things worst between you two. All people that she truly care, love and trust let her down."

"I know what you mean." I took a deep breath.

"So, you never told her." Nathan looked at me confused so I continued "When we were in Kabul you always talk about this girl you were in love with. That was Catherine, right?"

He shook his head, "Catherine is like a sister, Vincent. She always was and always will be." I was shocked after I saw them earlier today I was sure the girl he wouldn't stop talking years ago was Catherine.

"Who was she then?"

He sighed "Someone who thanks to Muirfield is no longer between us."

I nodded in understanding "I'm going to look for her. It's late and…"

"You are going to find her in Central park. There is this place she used to go when she fought with someone." He said to me and I smiled.

"You know Catherine, but I end up knowing her too. And I'm pretty sure she is not there."

"I will be here when she comes back, Heather will have a broken heart and she will need a shoulder to cry."

"Speaking of…how did you knew about Darius?"

"Before I came back we gave a look of all people Catherine and Heather were involved too. I look at Darius' financial, he open a dance club without knowing funds…I just put one and one together. Darius will get himself killed and its better if Heather was far away from him."

"You are a good friend for them. I'll give you that." Honestly I don't have any reason to hate the guy; he was doing what I did years ago.

"Well I'm going to heat the food, I guess I'm the only one eating."

I laughed and before I left I turned around and said "Oh and I know you didn't do that for me, but you saved Catherine's life. Thank you."

Nathan smiled "You're welcome."

**Catherine's POV**

I drove to nowhere, at least I thought so. How many times I have to go through this? How many secrets we still have out there? My mom, Nathan who else worked for Muirfield, at this time I only could think about my father. He said that he was afraid that if I learned more I wouldn't recognize my mother. He was so damn right. I stopped the car and I took a deep breath, I was in the same place my mom was shot nine years ago. I remember that day like it was yesterday…Those men, the shooting. They were going to kill me too. Why they didn't try later? That was still a question I had no answer. I lost track of the time when I noticed someone knocking in my window, I didn't need to turn my face, silly me to think he wasn't going to come after me.

I open the door "How you always find me?" I murmured but he was able to hear

"I never stop looking. Besides, when you are sad or angry, you always come here."

"Maybe you should. We can't fool ourselves Vincent, we will never work out. You were right, be with me is wrong." I said without looking at him, but I knew he was holding his breath. "I just put you in danger, I don't know if Nathan was telling the truth and…" I shook my head, trying to control my emotions "You have to stop looking after you, I own you, not the other way around. I won't tell anyone about the warehouse, but I think it's better if you and JT find another place. I promise I won't bother you anymore."

I said all at once; don't give time for him to interrupt me.

"You're done?" he murmured to me "I know how end up looking like Alex was a better choice, and I know I hurt you, but please don't act like what I feel for you it's not true. Please, don't act like I don't love you. Because I do. I was so scared Catherine…So scared about how intense my feelings are for you."

I looked at him, he said he loved me but unfortunately that didn't solve anything. "Yeah, I do love you too, Vincent. But love is not enough."

"Do you want to know what I think about when I imagine myself happy?" He murmured to me and took my hands to his. I thought about pulling away, but I simply didn't have the strength. "I don't imagine myself cured or free for Muirfield, I just imagine myself with you. All the time I was with Alex, i wasn't happy Catherine. I knew I would never be."

"Vincent, stop it. Maybe all you are saying is true, but if Alex had accepted you, you and she would be far away from here. And that probably would be for the best. You keep saying that I wasn't your second choice, but you just realized you wanted to be with me AFTER Alex dumped you, after SHE said she couldn't handle and didn't want to go away with you."

"Catherine…" he murmured and for the first time I saw tears in his eyes.

"I know I'm not being fair to you, it's just I have to protect myself for the battle I have to face. Nathan is not telling me everything and for him to tell me all those things…"

"If we are together we can overcome anything." Vincent said "We are stronger together then when we were apart. I know it will sound selfish but the best day of my life was the day you walked up those stairs and figure out who I was. I know I screw up, and you don't trust me, but today you said you love me too and I can and I won't give up on us Catherine. I want to be with you and I will fight for you, even if it is with you I have to fight."

I took a deep breath "Vincent, please don't make this harder…" I don't know what happened because the next thing I knew Vincent was kissing me."

My head said pull away, but my heart said pull him closer, for that moment I let my heart won, but I knew that kiss wouldn't change anything.

* * *

So, what do you thing? I'm sorry i didn't update on Saturday, but here is a new and long chapter. Don't worry, in the next chapter Vincent will explain why he decided to go to the dinner (well the almost dinner), and you will understand what happened to Nathan (I guess you might have some idea already. Catherine and Vincent will be together soon, and when i say together is REALLY together.

Hope you guys liked and if you don't understand something please don't forget to mention in the reviews or in the pms. I will let you know if it was intencional or if i really made a mistake.

Have all a great week and you can all find me on twitter spnferreira or my facebook anapferreir

Thank you so much for your support and i seel you soon! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake24, russetfurbr, paulettetn,medwards245,amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97. I loved you reviews and i promise that everything will make sense in the end.**

**Also THANKS for those 11 persons that put this story on alert and 4 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please i want to know your opinion!**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does i would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

**I was inspired in this chapter for an story from russetfurbr Thank you so much for let me use one of your dialogues. If you never read her stories, you have to, they are just great.**

* * *

_There seems to be a kind of order in the universe in the movement of the stars and in the turning of the earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own rights and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own. (Katherine Anne Porter)_

**Vincent's POV**

I felt everything in that kiss; love, happiness, anger, sadness and most of all regret and betrayal. I know I shouldn't have kissed her, but I couldn't help it. I love her and I will fight for her, especially now that I know, she loves me too. When I collided my lips with hers I could feel the internal struggle she was having; what would she listen? Heart or Head? Thank God at that moment, her heart numbed all the thoughts on her mind, however, I knew as soon as our lips pulled away everything would change and I was almost sure it wouldn't be for the best. I enjoy every single second and when we both needed air I pulled away, still with my hand on her neck. I looked at her, both of us with a heavy breath and our hearts beating frenetically in our chests. Catherine closed her eyes and turned to face windshield.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"It wasn't like I planned our first kiss but I couldn't help. I love you Catherine and you love me too. I know what huge mistake I did, I know I hurt you, but please let me show you, prove to you that you are the only one I want." I was weak in front of her, but I didn't care. I couldn't lose her. It was just not an option.

"What do you think speaks out load? What you are saying, all you have been saying or you calling me a handler? Your ex fiancée coming to my apartment to ask my permission to take you to a romantic trip and in the next day you coming to me like I was the wrong one…" she took a deep breath "You chose to stay with Alex even after she pointed a gun on you, she told me Vincent…It's easy to come back to me after she said she didn't want you."

I had tears in my eyes and I didn't care to show how miserable I felt "I'm sorry"

She gave me a sad smile "Yeah, me too. What is done is done, we can't keep thinking about the past." I stared her, hope running through all my body…

"That means…" I was afraid to ask.

"It's time to move on, but to separate ways. If someday Muirfield comes to you, if someday you need help come to me. Other way, I don't want to see you anymore."

I was shocked, all the hope I had vanish from my body, leaving only an enormous hole in my heart. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see… "You can't be serious. I…I can't live without you."

She gave a sarcastic laugh "You were doing really well when Alex was around."

"Catherine, please. I'm begging you…please, don't do this. What can I do? Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Just don't ask me that."

"There is nothing you can do…And honestly nothing that matters right… You should go, i…I have to talk to Nathan."

I open the door, but before I get out I turned to her and said "I love you and I'll give you time and I'll give you space, but I won't give up on us."

"Good bye, Vincent" she said and turned the engine. And as I watched her leave all I managed to say was 'Good Night, Catherine."

I never felt so lost in my life before, I never felt so weak…defeated. Catherine was the best thing that ever happened to me and I lost her. I was so scared that I would lose her because of what I am, and in the end the beast had nothing to do with it.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears with my hands, I should go back to the warehouse but I didn't want to leave Catherine alone with Nathan. Things could get bad and…I shook my head, her safety was my priority, and well it's not like she would know I was there. I looked at my watch was almost ten…JT was in a date with Sarah and hopefully he would spend the night with her, my decision was made.

I was in the next building, hearing Heather talk about how Darius broke up with her, she was upset, but not as much as Catherine appeared to be…or maybe I was misreading her. Maybe our break up wasn't bothering her as much as was hurting me. I shook my head we broke up before we even started something.

"He is an idiot, Heather. You can do so much better than him." Nathan said and put an arm on her shoulders.

"I know" she sighed and Catherine laughed.

"Confident much?" Catherine said and they all laughed.

"So, please I want full report about the dinner. You made the whole best friend speech? Is he a good guy? Do you think Catherine and Vincent make a good pair? I know I'm still team Natherine but…"

"Wait a minute!" Nathan said laughing "Team Natherine?"

Heather shrugged "Yeah, like Catherine and Nathan together."

"Heather Chandler for you." Catherine smiled "You know it's been a long night so I'm heading to bed."

"Yeah, I'm going with you." Nathan said and I remember he was going to sleep in the same bed as she…I could feel the beat wanting to come outside and break something, but I took deep breathes and remember that Nathan wasn't a treat. They've done this before and nothing happened.

"Noooooo" Heather complained "I want to know everything."

"We are tired Heather, when Catherine goes to work we can sit and I'll give you full details."

Heather nodded and seemed satisfied with that answer; seconds later she was talking to someone on the phone and screaming to Catherine and Nathan that she was going to some club with some friends, and pointed out that she would be coming home to sleep.

Nathan was sitting on Catherine's bed while she was changing in the bathroom "You put up a good front with Heather. However, I can read you like a book, so how was it with Vincent?"

Catherine came back from the bathroom "Seriously? We have so much to talk about and you want to go there?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to break the ice."

She lifted his face with her hand under his chin examine his face "What my mom did to you?"

Nathan and I were shocked how she…?

"You kept things from me, and I know you, I know you my entire life…Has to be something big. You were so focus to hunt Muirfield but you didn't leave soon, you wait five years…what happened?"

He closed his eyes and we waited "When I was in Afghanistan we have this soldier, her name was Meg…Meg Lafferty, and she got into this state fugue…so your mom and I were trying to stop it and…"

"Vincent told me about that", Catherine interrupted "he talked to my mom and she told him that it was the side effect of those experiments, but I don't see how this…please tell me that my mom didn't use you as guinea pig…"

When Nathan didn't respond Catherine was in shock "She was a monster."

"No, no and no. Catherine your mom thought she was doing the right thing. We didn't know how bad things would get and when she noticed the changes she sent me back before they knew I was one of them too."

"She had this necklace that she used to wear…she used to say that was a reminder to always respect the power of nature, and all that time she was playing God. I can't believe she did that to you…you from all people."

"I was the only one she could trust."

"She couldn't have done that to you, she knew how much you meant to me, she knew you were my best friend, the only person besides her that I trusted with my life. She was supposed to be this doctor that helped people…she ruined so many lives…"

"Let me explain everything. It was a different kind of experiment, her new project."

When Catherine nodded he continued "When I come back, I was ok, no black outs, I was always making some test in myself and so far nothing had changed."

"What happened then?" Catherine asked confused.

"When your mother came back we started to look after a cure, honestly I didn't understand why, since my DNA was ok and for all we knew all soldiers were dead, but she kept going, she wouldn't stop…I was in love."

"You were in love with my mother?"

"No! Lafferty."

I was shocked, what the hell was that? Nathan and Lafferty…I shook my head and continued to listen. "That's why I said yes for those experiments…that's why I volunteer to test the new serum. Lafferty was locked down in some kind of cage and I needed to help her. But then they killed her and your mom sent me back."

"Oh my god!" Catherine held his hand, "that's why you were so weird when you came back, you told me about this girl you met and…"

Nathan gave a sad smiled "After your mom died I knew I had to do something so I continued her research and I tested the serum on myself…everything was fine until I started to black out. I found myself in so different places with no clue about what I was doing and…"

Catherine was crying at that point "This guys you've been work with, how they find you?"

"Honestly somehow I end up on Muirfield radar and in one of my black outs they found me and well they told me that I was becoming something like The Hulk, you know."

"You should have talk to me" Catherine said "I had your back, I always have."

"That's why I had to go away, Catherine. I didn't want that kind of life for you too. Never trust anyone, always looking over your shoulder…I'm sorry I wasn't here…I'm sorry for let you down and…"Nathan was crying and Catherine hugged him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I love you. You are my best friend, my brother. I'm just mad that took you so long for you to tell me everything. We should have face Muirfield and everything together."

"I know what are you thinking how I manage to stay in control, well we create some pills that control me, you know for a few hours. That's how I manage once in a year come and see you."

"Even if you didn't have those pills, nothing and I mean nothing would change the way I feel for you. You are not any less the Nathan Scott I've known for most part of my life."

They pulled apart and she caressed his cheeks I could feel the rush in my veins, which was something she used to do with me.

"One of the reasons I never told you is that I knew you would be supportive and you wouldn't look at me differently."

My heart was pounding in my chest as I saw them laying down in bed, face to face still talking about Muirfield, her mother and me. I could feel a knife in my chest when I heard Catherine saying "That's nothing he can do, Nathan. You were done even before we start. I'm not a saint, but one thing I know I won't be his second choice, I just can't."

I had tears in my eyes; I looked at the apartment once more and then went back to the warehouse. I hurt her so bad that I don't know if someday Catherine will forgive me.

**Catherine's POV**

"I'm not saying that I won't help Vincent if he needs me, but right now, I want you to tell me everything. You didn't come here and you didn't tell me everything so easily just because of Clair and Alex. What's going on?" Nathan closed his eyes and I could feel something was really wrong.

"You know, I tell Vincent we shouldn't tell you yet about what your mom and I was doing, but I received a call. We have an opportunity, to find Muirfield files and take them down for good. But we will need help."

"I'm here; just tell me what you need."

He took a deep breath "Your father."

**Vincent's POV**

I lay on bed and repeat the day in my mind, yesterday I thought finally Catherine and I would move forward, then when she was asking to show up for dinner, inside I was so excited…then Nathan come back and everything fell apart. I laughed angry everything felt apart the day I went to that stupid cabin with Alex, the day I called Catherine my handler. I remember the first time she saw me…full transformed. It was that case with that girls and it felt so good to be able to help…she wasn't scared instead she came closer to me calmed me down.

How I could be so stupid? At this point if I hadn't been so careless I would be with her right now, she wouldn't be sharing her bed with him…

Earlier I decided to check up them up, you know, just make sure Catherine was ok and then when they arrived at her apartment I couldn't breathe. First because I recognized that guy, he was in Afghanistan, he worked for Muirfield. My first instinct was to go there and tell Catherine but with our relationship in balance I didn't think she would believe in me. Then my jealousy reaches the roof, as how strong they were hugging each other…how he looked at her. Later his phone rang he excused himself and went to the balcony, I listened clear some guy asking if Catherine was ok, and then the guy on the phone promised Nathan that Muirfield would never find about her, that they would protect her.

I sighed in relief and then curiousity was eating me alive, if he wasn't from Muirfield who was he? I had just one option; I had to be in that dinner.

So many things happened tonight, I knew after the episode with Lafferty Nathan become one of us. It was an accident, though. I wasn't supposed to know anything, however, I got in the lab right in the moment Vanessa was injecting him and well she begged me to not tell anyone. So, I never did.

Poor Nathan he lost Lafferty, Vanessa and Catherine…then lost himself. I made a mental note to ask Catherine about his family, but then I remember she doesn't want to see me anymore. And just thought about the possibility of never see her again I couldn't breathe. How I was planning to go to the other side of the world with Alex, if just the thought of lose Catherine killed me inside?

You're an ass Vincent Keller, that's how. It was almost three in the morning when JT arrived. He threw himself in his bed and I sighed, tomorrow we will have a long talk and he is not going to like it.

I put my hand on my lips, despite all the things I kissed Catherine; I told her I love her and she returns my feelings. I know it's going to be hard, but I will fight for her, prove to her that she is the one and only one for me.

* * *

So, what do you think? Another mystery is coming around, why Nathan need Catherine's dad? The answer is coming soon. Also, you all will understand better Nathan and Lafferty relationship in his pov that will be coming in chapter 4. A lot of things will start to make sense in the next chapter too, but also the real drama will really start. Before you all think that Catherine is trusting so easily in Nathan, don't freak out...you wil understand her actions in a near future.

We will have Vincat moments I promised, but Vincent will have to face a little hell first. You all know that Nathan is a beast too, and he has been hunting Muirfield for a very long time, but what about the others? Who are these persons that he joined? Are they trustworthy? Well, I hope I see you guys in the next chapter. The action is going to start and don't forget someone will die and well this story is called **Ghosts** from the past.

Have you all a great week and see you soon.


	5. Chapter 4 - Part I

**THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake24, russetfurbr, medwards245,amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97. I loved your reviews, they mean Everything!**

**Also THANKS for those 13 persons that put this story on alert and 6 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please I want to know your opinion!**

**So today I want to dedicate this chapter for one of my amazing readers, paulettetn, it was her birthday yesterday, so I just want to say a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! God bless you and help all your dreams come true. Thank you for your amazing support and I hope you had a GREAT DAY!**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does i would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

In italics are the flashbacks.

* * *

_Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small , like when we do a bad thing, for a good reason. Some are bigger, like when we let down a friend. Some of us escape the pains of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret, because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past. And sometimes we bury our regret, by promising to change our ways. But our biggest regrets are not for the things we did... but the things we didn't do. The things we didn't say that could save someone we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their_ way.(Anonymous)

**Nathan's POV**

As I face Catherine's asleep I can stop myself to go back in time; back in the time our lives were so simple and our biggest problems used to be our tests at college and what we were going to do on weekends. I know what people used to say, that our friendship wasn't real, that secretly we were in love with each other. They didn't understand us, and they still don't. As I lay right beside her, and look at her face, I can't stop thinking about how much I love her, and how much I know she loves me too. It's nothing physical, that thought never, not once crossed our minds. She is my sister, my little sister that I will protect with my life. Strangely or not I know she will do the same for me.

I don't think anyone understood the connection we had and still have even after I had to leave the country. I turn around and face the ceiling. I won't say I regret my decisions; they brought me Lafferty, they brought me… I shook my head that's not time to think about her.

Catherine and I met so many years ago. I still remember how we met; I had just got kick off my math class, don't get me wrong, I wasn't the troublemaker kind of guy, but that teacher just pissed me off! What can I say, risking sounding too cocky I knew more than him and he was trying to embarrass me in from of the whole class? Not in this lifetime, sorry Mr. James! Here is the thing I have this… how can I say? This facility for numbers and science, you know. And my teachers at that moment didn't quite understand me, if you know what I mean.

_I was sit on a chair outside the principal's office, just waiting to talk to him and man, what I saw coming out his office scares me a little. This tiny... little girl was furious, she sat at my side ramble something about how the whole world was so injustice and a girl didn't have the right to attend mechanical classes. I looked at her and asked "Are you ok?"_

_She ignored me, then she stood up and went to talk to the secretary "Here" she gave a paper to her "You have to call my dad"_

_I almost laugh, call dad was a bad, bad sign; then I heard the principal calling my name and I took a deep breath, "here it goes". I murmured to myself._

_When I got outside she was still sitting there, i was about to leave when I heard she saying "How it went?" I looked at her confused she just blows me off ten minutes ago, I was about to verbalize that when she continued "I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have just ignored you, it's just I'm so pissed off at men in general, why I have to take cook class? This is so not fair and…"_

_I started to laugh, she was ramble. "Sorry" she said again and then laughed with me. _

"_I took five days at detention for screaming at the teacher."_

"_Well, I guess we will see each other very often, I took five too. I'm Catherine Chandler, by the way."_

_I shook her hand "Nathan Scott" _

We became friends really quickly, two students taking detention in their first day of school, what a coincidence? My family wasn't the rich circle, you know. So, how was my surprise one day when I went to her house and found out she was rich? That's the thing about Catherine Chandler, she doesn't take anything for granted, she didn't care and still don't care about how you look or what you have, she does care for one thing: what you have in your heart. I lost counts of how many fights she got herself into, because she was defending someone else.

The thing is, I don't have siblings, so Catherine and Heather occupied those places. I usually spend most of my time with them than with my parents, whose were always working anyway. I don't blame them, they were working to give me a future and I promised them that I would let them proud. So, imagine their happiness when I was accepted in Princeton with a full ride or when Vanessa offered me a course in London, to work with her in some research about Parkinson? Well, even knowing it was a lie that actually, I was going to Afghanistan, I can't help the good feeling I have, when I remember my parent's faces.

The time in Afghanistan, I truly believed that what we were doing was a great thing, protecting our people…our country, especially after Lafferty and I got along. She was a good friend of Vincent Keller the tied up guy, as we used to call him, since he was the only one of the new ones who was engaged. What happened between Lafferty and I wasn't right if you know what I mean, she was a soldier, I was the scientist. She was our guinea pig, but I couldn't see her that way. Fast and deeply I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. Of course no one knew about that, no one except Vanessa. The guys usually tease me, since apparently I was single and didn't give a damn to go out and have some fun in our days off. I couldn't say I was with Lafferty so I used talk about this girl back home. I remember the first time I said that and Lafferty misunderstood everything, we had a fight and by accident, I guess, she told me she was in love with me.

We were happy; she was getting strong, fast and better. She used to tease me_"Don't you ever try to run away now. Don't forget I'm stronger than you."_ We used to laugh a lot, until that fateful day. I remember Vanessa walking into the lab with Lafferty holding by two soldiers.

"_What happened to her?" I asked confused _

"_What happened is that she just put her fist into a table and can barely breathe. You have to fix this doctor, if they can't control themselves." He was talking to Vanessa but I intervened "They can control themselves, don't worry." I assured him and give some tranquilizer to make her sleep._

_Vanessa looked worried "There is something wrong, I wasn't expecting that."_

_She was trying another serum, something different from those experiments, but she couldn't test them in the soldiers, so I decided to test on myself. She was against the idea, but after I heard what they were doing to Lafferty she knew she had no choice._

"_She is in a cage" I screamed in the lab "They put her in a damn cage like an animal!"_

"_You have to speak lower; they can't know that you two have something, it's too dangerous."_

I looked at Vanessa confused "_What do you mean?"_

She didn't said much, she continued her experiments and when I asked her what she was doing she said it was something to help the soldiers, so I volunteer. I knew there was no going back after that. As she was injecting me Vincent walking on us, I don't know why or how maybe because Vincent was a doctor too, but Vanessa really respected and trusted him. So, when he said he wasn't going to say a thing she was sure he wasn't.

Two weeks later Vanessa said I should pack and leave, things were about to change and she didn't want me there. When I said I wouldn't leave without Lafferty, she told me she was dead, that the serum she had given to her didn't work out. After Vanessa's death I learned that in reality Muirfield killed her.

I came back a wreck, and Catherine was really supportive, she knew something was wrong but I told her I got dumped by some girl in London. I remember that when I saw Catherine in the airport after three months away I couldn't help the tears. I had cried two or three times in my life until then and always in Catherine's arms. She was the only one I trusted with all my heart.

Months later Vanessa came back, it was hard keep things from Catherina, but I knew I had to. She told me about Muirfield, about what they did to the soldiers and she told me to be careful. But we kept quietly searching for a cure. I owned Lafferty that much, I owned that soldiers too.

One day, Muirfield came to talk to me. They pretend to be agents from FBI, they asked for any research I have so I gave to them, I really didn't know at that time, how I manage to convince them that even working with Vanessa I didn't know the extension of those experiments. I remember I even said _"Why are you so worried if it was just vitamins we were testing?" _Of course, it wasn't me; of course I had help, even if I didn't know back then.

That was the day Vanessa died, I will never forget the moment I arrived in the crime scene and the look at Catherine's face. When I learned how many shots Vanessa had, I knew for sure, Muirfield had killed her. I remember Catherine's first words to me, when I came and hugged her _"A beast saved me"_

At that moment all started to make sense, why Vanessa was so determined to find a cure, she helped Vincent leave Afghanistan. That day I swore to myself that Muirfield would pay, so I keep the researches but I didn't have someone to test, so I turned myself into that monster, to try to find a cure. I did that for three years, and I wasn't succeed until I start to black out. The thing was just like Lafferty I was losing consciousness. I started to wake up at the most random places so…

"Stop!" I turned to face Catherine, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize she was awake.

"You are thinking to loud." She gave a smile but still didn't open her eyes. "Stop to relieve the past."

I look at her confused "How do you know…"

"Do you really think I need to see you with my eyes to know what is going on with you?"

I chuckled "Yeah, I forgot, how perspective you are."

"That used to be more effective, but I guess I was too consumed by my own pain to know that you were suffering too and had a lot going on. And for that, I'm sorry!"

I sat on bed "Why are you apologizing for?"

She opened her eyes and sat on the bed as well "If I had pain attention on the signs I would have known something was wrong with you, that wasn't about some stupid break up."

I shook my head "Catherine you didn't have any idea about…"

"But I should have" she interrupted me "I should have known that something was wrong, I should have push you until you start to talk, I should have trusted in my instincts that something wasn't right."

I opened my arms and she leaned on my chest as I caressed her hair I said "I wouldn't have told you either. Now, I know that run away was the wrong thing to do, as you said we have each other's back and well we have two beasts now to face Muirfield I guess it's a bet safe we are going to take them down."

"I really hope you are right" she murmured and I could tell the sleep was claiming her. I kissed her forehead and said "Go back to sleep, everything will be better in the morning." I repeat the same thing I said to her the night her mother died.

Far away I heard a roar, I almost laughed, Vincent even after Catherine saying she didn't want to see him, he still was out there looking after her and for what seems to me, jealous as hell. I smiled, 'sorry buddy you did this mess now you have to find your way out of it.' I don't know what happened next because slumber took me as well.

* * *

Please, don't kill me now! I know what are you thinking; Catherine had to wake up in that moment? Don't worry, Nathan comes back next chapter to finish telling us, how he got involved in this mess. I know I promised the drama would start in this chapter, but Nathan's pov end up way to long for my sake. So, I had to separate in parts I and II. The chapter is all written so you won't have to wait a whole week to learn more. Sorry about the lack of Vincat moments but I promised I will compensate really soon

Have a great week and I hope you will be still with me in the next chapter. Let's finally find out who are those peoples Nathan have been work with.

Hugs and kisses


	6. Chapter 4 - Part II

**THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake24, russetfurbr, medwards245,amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97, EdwardCulleniseverything1918,** **frbbjbaby4545 . I loved your reviews, they mean Everything!**

**Also THANKS for those 16 persons that put this story on alert and 8 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please I want to know your opinion!**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does I would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

In italics are the flashbacks.

* * *

"_Character is doing the right thing even when it costs more than you want to pay" (Michael Josephson)_

**Nathan's POV**

When the morning light came I looked at Catherine still peaceful sleep, today was the day. Today she will call her father and he will have to put the cards on the table. I stretched a little and get out of the bed. I listened careful. No sound of Vincent but Heather making some coffee; he must have left at some point of the night.

I opened the closet and grabbed a few clothes, making my way to the bathroom to take a shower. So much have changed in the past years…

The first time I black out, I end up in my roof top, I had no idea how, when and most important, what I did. I kept looking at the newspaper, TV news…but thankful I didn't find anything that proved that I had hurt somebody, until one day…

_He was a marriage guy with two kids. I won't ever forget his name: John Ryan, 34 years old, mechanical. I don't remember what happened, but when I get back to normal; he was there right beside me…dead. I still can smell the blood…I still can't forgive myself. When I looked around I saw them, three men and a woman… they were the Phoenix. An agency created by people who Muirfield destroyed their lives, they had only one purpose. Expose them, destroy them._

_They told me that somehow I end up on Muirfield radar, but thank god, they couldn't identify me. They said I was a treat to Catherine, to everyone, but together we could find a way to make me better. At first I didn't believe, for me they were guys from Muirfield, that was the moment I saw them. The two people in the entire world I knew would never work for Muirfield, because Muirfield had taken everything from them. Lafferty's brothers. _

_They told me that Lafferty had talk to them about me, in her letters and in some rarely phone calls. She broke every law; she told them everything, the experiments, the side effects…about us. And in that moment I couldn't be more grateful for that._

Since I was no longer in control, I left the country. I kept in touch with Catherine through phone calls, and with the phoenix's help, I could create those pills; pills that keep the beast in control for hours. It didn't change my DNA, but at least I could come and see Catherine once In a while. It was painful to watch what she was doing to herself, picking bad boys, closing herself for everyone… but I couldn't do anything. At least, I was making sure she was safe. Barely I knew that since that fateful night, Vincent was out there, taking care of her.

This agency that I've been working with belongs to some billionaire. Someone that I never saw his face…We talk over the phone, but what Muirfield did to me, Catherine and Vincent was nothing compared to him. They kidnapped his pregnant wife and turned her into a monster; they kept the baby to use as guinea pig; for thirty years he has been looking after his child, who he doesn't know even if it was a boy or a girl. His wife? He presumes its dead but still he can't say for sure.

I shook my head and get out of the shower, put some clothes on and get out of the bathroom, I was so focus in my thoughts that I didn't realize Catherine was awake and talking with someone on the phone.

"Good Morning!" I said

"Good Morning!" She smiled but didn't reach her eyes. "I called Brooke; my dad will be back in town tonight."

"OK, so, we have all day until we will go seen him" I sat next to her on the bed "What do you think we go have some fun? You have a day off and we surely can use a day to relax."

She gave sad laugh "Right; let's focus, on my stress; It's not like we have a secret organization, hunt you and Vincent and probably me. My mother wasn't a doctor who ruined every man life I care about…and it's not like my father…"

"Ok" I interrupted her, "I got your point, but if you only focus on the problems, you won't live your life, and that's not the reason, why I left the Country, why Vincent saved your life."

"How do you do it?" Catherine asked wiping a tear.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Do everything better…"

I smiled "That's my job as a big brother. Besides, I have a feeling that everything will be ok. Finally after so many years, we have a lead. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, she need to be sure, because once we talk to her father, there is no going back.

"It's not like we have a choice, does it?

"Catherine, I…" unfortunately she was right.

"I said on my mother's grave that she left this mess and I would do everything I can to make it right. I won't go back on that. "

"So, what do you say, let's have some breakfast, then you go give the pills to Vincent, and while you are there, I'm going to talk with Tyler and Michael. We can meet here for lunch, and then we decide what to do."

"Sounds good. Besides, we still have some explanations to give to Heather. She must be dying to know how you and Vincent met."

"I already have my story cover, don't worry. She will wait until you are not around, you know her."

Catherine nodded and together we left the room, today is the turning point, with some lucky very soon, Muirfield won't be a problem. We all will have to live with the scars, they will be a painful reminder of all the hell we've been through. But finally we will move on, have the closure we are looking for. Catherine still doesn't know I killed somebody. I don't have the courage to tell her. I know she accepts Vincent, but after Afghanistan he never killed an innocent human being…One day I will, one day I will be totally honest with her. I still have secrets, but it's only to protect the five women I've ever loved.

**Vincent's POV**

Since I came from Afghanistan, last night must have been the longest night of my life. I know Catherine said I should stay away but I was worried, Nathan is a beast too so what if he couldn't control himself? What if he hurt her or worst? Of course if I say this to JT he is going to say 'You are just jealous! She is not into him!'

Yeah, I know she is probably not into him and for him she is like a sister, but come on I don't love Alex and look all the stupid things I did! It useless try to sleep so, I got up from bed, put a shirt and my shoes on, grabbed my coat and came back to Catherine's apartment. When I got there she was talking to Nathan, they were lying side by side facing each other. I knew I had hurt her, but listen she open herself that way, like she never open to me…it was killing me inside. I still can't understand what the hell I was thinking?

When I got back there I saw that Catherine was awake and they were talking again. She was blaming herself, saying that she should have paid more attention, that she was sorry for ignore her instincts which were screaming that something was wrong with him.

He passed an arm through her body and Catherine rested her head on his head. I growled immediately, not being able to control all the emotions inside of me. It was almost dawn when I left to find a JT with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess the night was good, you came back pretty late." I yawning

"And you look like crap. So tell, how your little adventure was?" he asked holding his laugh.

"I was right; he has cross species DNA too. But apparently he is on medications."

"Wait a second, medication?"

"Yeah he created some pills that can control everything, it last a few hours and…"

"I really want to meet that guy!" JT sounded excited "But, let's not get too excited, ok? Maybe they won't work on you."

I sighed "I know, and that's not on top of my priorities, anymore."

"Catherine still doesn't want to see your face?"

I grabbed a cup of coffee "She told me she loves me."

JT month's dropped "That's great…Oh boy, what went wrong?"

"She said she loves me, but she can't trust me and there is nothing I can do that will make her wants to be with me"

"You screw up bad, this time, hum?"

"You tell me."

JT cell phone make the sound that he had a message, I think it's Sera because after he read it, he couldn't get out of the warehouse faster. "I… I got go, just don't worry, ok? Give her some space and I'm sure she will come along."

"Thank you."

I went upstairs, take a shower and then try to sleep a little, even not so sure if I would be able to. The image of Catherine and Nathan lying on the bed together was killing me, and the worst part was to know that we weren't together because of me.

**Catherine's POV**

"Ok, what was so urgent, that you couldn't go to the warehouse? JT said when he arrived at that small restaurant." I send him a text this morning, saying I need to meet him, but Vincent couldn't know.

"He probably already told you about Nathan, my mom, and the medications. I brought some of Nathan's pills, but first I think you should test them. I love Nathan and I trust him, but we still have to be careful, I don't think it's wiser to go there, you know. I've been watching my every move, and I'm not being followed, but we should be even more careful." I said all at once and JT looked at me with a funny expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you seemed like you are full of caffeine."

I shook my head "Listen, we have a chance to expose Muirfield, I can't tell you how, but in the next few days, things will be crazy, so, I will make some arrangements for you, Vincent and even Sarah."

"What?" He asked shocked and confused.

"JT focus, ok? I don't know what is going to happen, and I'm not saying I don't trust Nathan, because I do, with all my life. But we have to have a backup plan. You have to be ready to knock Vincent out if things don't go the way I'm planning. And mostly important, if something happens to me, don't let him come after me. Are we clear?"

"Catherine, what the hell you and your friend are up to? Why we have to be ready to run? And why I can't tell Vincent, that you still care for him? The guy is a wreck, he spent all night watching out for you, he can't sleep, barely eat…"

I shook my head, Nathan already told me that, but that is not important. "Nothing that matters, JT. Here" I gave him the pills and a paper "Nathan send the formula as well, before you give to Vincent, test in your lab. Let's not give him hope just to take out of him then."

JT nodded "Sarah doesn't know about anything, I won't put her in the middle of this."

I nodded "I'm sorry, but I think we reached a point that you have to be honest with her. Listen, Nathan doesn't know about you or the warehouse, so this is my emergence number." I said giving him another paper "I bought this phone this morning so, not talk ok, just text and briefly."

"He loves you, Catherine. I'm not going to defend him, because what he did was wrong. But he is miserable with this whole situation. He is really sorry."

I gave a sad smile "I'm sorry too. I have to go, and please Vincent under any circumstance can leave the warehouse in the next few days. Tell him I'm out of town, tell him wherever you want, he just can't leave."

"Why?"

"It won't be safe" I said that and left. The true is I can't keep focus knowing he is out there; I can't make any mistakes now. Not now, that I can finally let him free. I can't deny to myself how much I love and how much I care about him. I just hope in the end he understands.

**Nathan's POV**

I took a cab and went to see my…coworkers, Tyler and David; Lafferty's brothers. I stopped at my house; they already had let everything ready for the night and the next few days. When I got into the house I saw them cleaning their guns.

"So, how was it? They are ok?" David asked.

"Everything is fine and Catherine and I will talk to her father tonight. Do you really think this will be necessary?" I asked pointing to the guns.

Tyler and David were twins, eight years older than Meg, they were marines and when they realized what happened to their sister, they swore to their parents that the responsible for ruin their lives would pay.

"He already caused a lot of problems Nathan" Tyler said.

"He is still alive for two reason and you know it." David continued and sighed "I know he is Catherine's father and she will suffer if something happens to him, but we are running out of time. If this is the only way for us to finally put an end to all of this, that's what you are going to do."

"You were there, Nathan. You saw it. This is not only about us anymore. There are children…babies in there." Tyler said.

I just nodded, what Muirfield has done all these years…We have to take them down for good. Unfortunately, our door for it is through Catherine's father.

"You shouldn't take you med today." David suggested "I know what you are going to say, but we will be there with you, all the time. It might be a good idea to show Mr. Chandler what he and his wife did."

I sighed. Tonight is the night and I'm not sure if Thomas Chandler will survive.

_When you're caught up in the storm or, you know, just the turmoil of everything that there is another side and you do get through it. And you know, just standing by the truth and doing the right thing (Amber Frey)_

* * *

So, what do you think? What Thomas has to do with all of it? Please, don't get Nathan wrong, he is a good guy. Don't jump to the conclusions ok? In the next chapter Catherine will see Nathan as a beast for the first time and Catherine and Vincent will have a serious talk about them. Sorry for not update this part earlier but I'm a teacher and this week was the end of the Second term, so I had a lot of work, some meetings at school….

Thank you for your amazing support and have an AMAZING WEEK. I'm on vacation now so I will have more time to finish the next chapter and I will try to update at least twice in a week.


	7. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake246, paulettetn, medwards245,amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97, EdwardCulleniseverything1918, frbbjbaby4545 and 6 . I loved your reviews, they mean Everything!**

**Also THANKS for those 16 persons that put this story on alert and 9 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please I want to know your opinion!**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does I would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

* * *

_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads...afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. (One Tree Hill)_

**Nathan's POV**

"Where is Michael?" I asked to Tyler and David.

"He went to see Artemis." Tyler responded putting the bullets on his gun.

"What?" I asked panicking, "What the hell is happening? Is she ok?"

"Relax!" David said "No need for drama queen. It's just precaution, and you know it."

I sighed in relief, if something happens to her I…

"Don't go there, Nathan" Tyler murmured "We won't let anything happen to her. We've been keeping her away from Muirfield for ten years; there is no reason for us to assume they know about her, besides she has three bad asses' uncles and a hell of a father. She will be ok."

I nodded, my daughter is my number one priority and I hope Catherine understands when the time comes. She is the only thing I have left of Meg and I will do anything to keep her safe and give her a normal life.

"Do you really think we have to kill Thomas?" I asked to both of them.

They stared at me at the same time but it was David that answered "You know we hate this as much as you do. If it wasn't for Vanessa, Artemis would be dead too."

"Vanessa and Vincent." David completed. "Don't forget we owe him that too."

"I know." Tyler continued "But if Thomas doesn't cooperate, we won't have another choice. I'm sorry about Catherine, but my niece comes first. She deserves a life, Vincent deserves a life. If Thomas can't see that, he deserves to die." He got up and went to stairs "We will be ready at eight." He finished and went to his room.

"You have to tell Catherine, she deserves to know about what her father has been doing all these years. She deserves to know that Thomas is the reason why Vanessa is dead." David put his right hand on my shoulder "I know it's hard for you, and I can't imagine the weight on your shoulders, but after ten years we finally have a chance to end all this. I know it's morbid and I hate myself for even saying, but if with Thomas' death we can save all those people, I think it's worth it."

I nodded, "Catherine won't agree with this, and she is right. Even Thomas has been the one that betrayed Vanessa, he still is her father."

"You know as much as I do that if you tell him everything there is no going back, and if he refuse to help, we can't let him live. It will be a risk for you, Artemis, Catherine, Heather and Vincent. Vanessa hid Artemis, but it was Vincent that brought her back to us."

"And he doesn't even know it." I said, remembering what Vincent had told me yesterday "He doesn't have any full memories from his time in combat or how he came back to America."

Tyler nodded "Vanessa did a good job on that. We just learn that, two weeks ago…We will tell him everything soon, but first, Muirfield has to go down."

I agreed I know that Catherine will hate me for that, but we came to a road there is no going back.

**Catherine's POV**

As I drive back home, I try to think about anything, but is almost impossible, knowing that my father, all these years, has been working for the people who killed his wife, my mother… Nathan was really vague about how and why my father is involved, but I'm not an idiot, I know it's something bad. I know that it's not just a key, we will need from him. I take a deep breath; before we go talk to my father Nathan has to tell me everything.

When I got home, Nathan and heather already left, probably my sister had interrogated him…To tell the truth what he said to her is the last thing on my mind. I put my gun, my badge and the keys on the table…the whole silence was too much to bear…My parents, Nathan…Vincent…'Why is it that so much easier to forgive a stranger than someone you love?' I looked around the apartment, something was missing, or I should say someone. It's been so long since Vincent was here…I shook my head; there were bigger issues I have to take care of.

I went to my bedroom and laid in my bed, my parents worked for Muirfield, my father is still their lawyers…Is it possible that he knew all this time what kind of business Muirfield has?

I don't know who long I've been there thinking, but what seemed minutes for me, was hours later and Nathan had come back.

"We need to talk" we said together

"Let's eat in that restaurant near the park; it's a good place for us to talk." Nathan said and I nodded getting out of bed.

**Vincent's POV**

Yeah, I know I made a promise, but I can't spend a single day without see her. I know she is going to be pissed and probably Nathan knows that I'm here, but I don't care. I just hope he doesn't tell her that. I arrived a bit late, you know. First I went to her apartment, JT is gonna be furious if he knows that I've been walking around in the middle of the day… She wasn't there, of course, then I started to look, I remembered Nathan saying something about Central Park and well that was my guess, luckily I was right.

Nathan had an arm around her and she had tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath controlling her emotions. After a few minutes without saying anything Nathan spoke.

"Ok, brutally honest and you can hit me if you want, but I have some questions for you. When Evan was kidnapped by that psycho frat boy, why did you ask Vincent's help?"

She looked at him confused "Why did you ask that?"

"Please, just be honest, ok?'

"Evan is my friend and Vincent was the only one that could help me to find him before he was killed."

"But Vincent had the blackout issues and then Evan started to "google" him let's say. It' was dangerous."

"I know!" Catherine answered and I was trying to understand where Nathan wanted to go with all that. Evan's kidnapped was months ago, right about the time that Catherine and I were going to that trip.

"Second question; why didn't you use the tranq gun on Vincent? He saved Evan, but he almost got caught too."

"I took a shot, ok?" Catherine was getting nervous "Why the hell are you bringing all of this. That was months ago."

"Because, I need you to be honest with yourself, Catherine. Are you sure that the reason why you asked for Vincent's help, was because Evan was your friend? Or you were, ARE in love with him?"

"What? No!" she denied, and I couldn't breathe.

"I think it's time for you to face your feelings. First, why did you go for Vincent In the first place, why you didn't use that tranquilizer gun on him? Why didn't you push Evan away when he kissed you in your birthday party? Catherine it might be a possibility that Vincent was right; Evan is the kind of guy that you could think about a future. You would have to face all those feelings and thoughts you've been hiding from yourself. You for so long have keeping everyone at some distances, and I get it, you had all the reasons too. But maybe Vincent, and using his own words, is the ultimate bad boy…"

"Maybe you are right, maybe you are wrong, but I'm not going to explain anything to you. These are my issues and when the time comes, Vincent and I will talk. Right now we just have to be ready."

Catherine stood up and started to walk, my heart was beating fast in my chest. For a second I thought about following her, but then I gave up. Maybe Catherine and I was a fantasy too.

I started to pace around, throwing some punches in the bag…At this point I was a mess. Catherine didn't confirm if what Nathan was saying was true, but she didn't deny either. I'm in love with her for so long, how am I supposed to compete with Evan, when he can give her everything I want for her?

Is that possible that Catherine felt half of I am feeling, when I went to that stupid cabin with Alex? Nathan claims he knows her better than anyone else, so, he can be right…Catherine might be using me as an excuse to run from her feelings for Evan.

I was so lost in my thought that I missed JT walking through the door and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing in home? I thought you said you have classes?" I asked when I looked at my watch he got home three hours earlier than usual.

"You should sit big guy." He said and put his bag on the table. I sat in a chair in front of him.

"JT what is it?"

He took a deep breath "Do you remember the text I received this morning?"

"Yeah" I said "It was from Sarah, right?"

He looked at me confused "Why would you think it was her?"

I shrugged "Well, it seems that you couldn't get out of here fast enough and since you got yesterday pretty late I thought…"

"It was from Catherine. She wanted to meet me, but you couldn't know."

"Why?" I asked and he gave me a bottle with some pills. "What is this?"

"These dear friend, are Nathan's pills. Catherine gave to me so; I could test before we gave them to you. She was worried about giving you hope and then…"

"I understand" I said opening the bottle "If you are telling me this is because…"

"Well, I tested them. I still had some of your blood and well, they worked. It's not a cure yet, but Nathan's pills will work on you." He said with a smiled, a smiled I haven't seen for so long.

I look at him in disbelief, I couldn't believe. It was too good to be true. The only think I could think about is call Catherine and tell her the news, but before I got to carried way JT spoke.

"You can't call Catherine yet. There is a lot going on right now and she is not a hundred percent of Nathan and…"

"And?"

"There is a small chance that Nathan and Catherine can take Muirfield down, and I mean for good."

"More reasons for me to call, I can help them."

JT shook his head "She asked me to not let you get out of the warehouse in the next few days. She even asked me to lie to you, but since I'm terrible actor, I know if I lie to you, you are going to do the opposite. So please, just for once I hope you do what Catherine asked. She can't afford be worried about you."

"I…I don't understand…" I said confused "I can't be sit here knowing she is out there in danger."

"Vincent this is good news, if she still worried about your safety, it means that you still have a chance with her." I nodded thinking about her talk with Nathan earlier "Do you think she loves me? I mean…"

"Vincent I looked into her eyes, and I know you are quite worried about her friendship with Nathan, but dude, that girl loves you. She just gave you a chance of future."

"I don't want a future without her, I said that I would fight for her and I can't do that locked up here. I have to talk to her."

"You can call her, but not today. Tonight she is going out with Nathan." JT said and looking at him, I knew he was telling the truth, I was about to say that I knew but I bit my tongue.I knew I had to tell JT that I went to see her, but not tonight…He was going out with Sarah and if I planned to follow Catherine again, JT had to trust that I wouldn't leave.

"So, are you taking them or not?" JT asked me a few minutes later.

"Not now. Catherine might need my help and if I take those pills…"

"She is a grown up woman, Vincent. She can kick some asses without your help." He said and I could see he was frustrated "God, she was right, I have to be ready to…" and that moment he hesitated, he was hiding something, something big."

"You have to be ready for what?" I crossed my arms in my chest waiting for his answer.

"I have to be ready to try to put some sense in your head. I still don't know why she believes I'm capable of. You NEVER listened to me."

"JT!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but this is all she has asked from you. Even though she is still pissed at you, she is worried about your safety. Not that you actually let her feeling you cared about hers in the first safe."

"How can you say that? Her safety is my number one priority. Always has."

"Really? Let's check then. You went behind my back to expose yourself to Alex. Catherine was hurt from the accident and the shooting from a case you brought to her. Oh and she almost lost her job because she had to saved your ass from be arrested with your so lovely ex fiancée; then Catherine finally opened her heart and you practically told her that Alex was a better woman because she would give up her life to run with you.. Let's not forget, Alex didn't know half of the things Catherine did."

"JT, please" I was almost begging him to stop; I know I was an ass nobody knows better than me.

"I'm not finished. Then you told me that you were going to apologize to Catherine when actually, you just went there to rub in her face that you were going on a trip with your ex fiancée, a trip she tried to take you months ago, but didn't happened because you started to black out. How do you think she felt? Long story short, Catherine saved yours and Alex ass, lost her best friend in the process, almost end up on Muirfield radar thanks to your dearest Alex…Oh and top of that you went to her apartment to tell her you wanted to be with her in the same night you were willing to run away with Alex, that sure screams I LOVE YOU!"

"I know, ok?" I had tears in my eyes. "I know I screwed up, I know that. I would do anything to go back to the night Catherine came to see me and told me she wanted to be with me…I just…"

"Well, you can't. So what about for once you do what she asked you to do? I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure Nathan wouldn't let her in the middle of all of this if she was in danger. "

"You don't even know the guy." I said looking at him and frowning "Do you?"

"No! Catherine made perfectly clear that Nathan doesn't and can't know about me."

"I'm telling you if she doesn't trust him with this why I should stay here…"

"It's not that she doesn't trust him, because she does. She…It's complicated…"

"Well enlighten me, since you two have been so good friends"

"Don't give me that. If she doesn't trust you, it's not my fault. Actually I have to say, I was wrong about her. She is nothing like I thought she was. She really cares about you. And she proved that a lot. I guess everything she did; even let you go found your happiness away from her it was a big proves of how much she loves you. I guess it's your time to prove to her that what you feel is real, but I have to say you have to wait."

"She doesn't want to see me, talk to me…How am I supposed to prove myself to her?"

"I have no idea, but you can start by staying here until she calls and say it's safe."

"If something happens to her…"

"It won't" and with that JT went to the bathroom to take a shower.

JT might be one of the most intelligent people in the world, but he is kind of lazy sometimes and as he is in the shower he totally forgets about the world. I went to look at his things and found a new burner phone he had three new messages.

_I'll send the address an hour before I leave, be ready for everything._

_Yeah JT I love him, that didn't change. Be careful._

_Don't call, see you soon._

I love him…be ready for everything…this didn't sound right…this sound dangerous…I need to think…what was more important for me? Have Catherine's trust back even with a small chance that I could lose her tonight for whatever she was up to or don't have her trust back, but be sure that she will be alive? My choice was clear, but before I could make anything I felt a small pain in my back and then my body started to fail. JT had used the tranquilizer on me.

**Catherine's POV**

As I get ready to go talk to my father I can stop think about the conversation I had with Nathan in the park. I sighed tonight we can be one step closer to finally put an end on Muirfield.

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan and I finished to eat and went for a walk in the central park… we sat in a bench and he started to talk._

_"I hide something from you and I know you know it."_

_I nodded waiting for him to continue. "The truth is Meg was pregnant when she start to blackout and we have a daughter._

_I looked at him in shock "What do you mean have? Is…is she alive?"_

_"Your mother protected her and when she finally came back she brought her to me. The thing is you mother developed some pill to control her, and she has been living with my parents since then."_

_"What? How? Is not dangerous for her? For them?"_

_"They keep moving. Right now they are in the country but tonight they are going to leave. Her name is Artemis…"_

_He showed me a picture of her and I took in my hands "She is beautiful. That's why you tried those experiments, isn't it? You are looking for a cure…for her."_

_He nodded "The thing is, I couldn't let her go through all those things Vincent, Meg and all those soldiers went through…"_

_"There is more, right?"_

_"Yeah, Vincent was the one that protect her, there. We still are trying to figure out the rest of the story, Vanessa found a way to bring them back to the country, but it was Vincent that saved my daughter for those guys from Muirfield in the first place."_

_"He always does the right thing." I murmured. "What my father did? Please be honest, he must have done something bad, right?"_

_"We still don't know for sure"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused._

_"Listen, I lied when I said I didn't know why your mother was still searching for cure, at least I thought I knew. For me she was trying to find a cure for my daughter, but that was not the whole truth, she knew about Vincent and he was the one that saved her life so she thought she owned him that much. I don't know how or why she did it, but she erased some of his memories."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"Someone told Muirfield about your mom's research and we almost sure it was your father. There is might be this world that your father sent those guys to kill her."_

_"You are lying, he would never do that…he loved her…he suffered a lot…"_

_"Listen there was only two people in this world that knew about that, I would never do such thing especially risking my daughter; and Claire has been saying something that…"_

_"And I should just believe in you? You lied to me…You've been lying for so long…"_

_He hold my shoulders, "Yeah, I lied to you and I'm sorry, and I wasn't going to tell any of this, not about me or about my daughter, but Tyler and David found some pictures of your father with some guys of Muirfield. And Catherine, we both know that you always could tell just looking into my eyes if I'm telling the true or not."_

_Deep down I knew that he was telling the truth but that wasn't enough "I need evidences; I'm a cop after all."_

_"I understand and I can give you that. Before we went talk to your father we go back to my place and you can see for your own eyes that we have all the reasons to believe that your father has a lot to hide."_

_I had tears in my eyes and Nathan passed his arms through my shoulders "If your father doesn't cooperate the guys want to kill him, but I promise you that I won't let them. Don't matter what happen you father will be free."_

_"Thank you!" I said and gave a sad smile._

I don't understand why Nathan had to mention Vincent, why was he asking if I'm in love with Evan. Is he crazy or…but part of me was still considering what he said, it might be possible that all this time I've been hiding m true feelings behind Vincent? I shook my head…It wasn't time to think about that. For now Muirfield is my priority, my love life can wait.

I send a text with the address he must go if something goes wrong…I sighed, I just hope he keep Vincent in the warehouse. Nathan came to my room and looked at me "It's time."

I followed his car, making sure we haven't been followed. We went to his house and there I finally could meet Tyler and David.

After some introductions they started to talk. "Four years ago we found one of Muirfield locations, but we were too naïve and we thought just with our guns and our courage we could take the down, we were wrong." Tyler started to talk "Let's say we have four more people with us, just David, Nathan and I got out alive. But what we saw there…kids, babies… "

"Nathan told me, so what this all have to do with my father?" I asked. If they think I'm going to let them kill my dad they are so wrong…

"Before you say anything, you should see this." David gave me some pictures, it was my father with Muirfield scientists, but that wasn't the worst…David gave his laptop and a video started to play…It was my father watching one of the sessions, an experiment been made with a kid…that boy shouldn't have more than three years… I looked at Tyler and David but it was Nathan who spoke first "The video has no sound, but can you look at me and say that you are a hundred percent sure that he is innocent?"

I stood up, "Let's go!" my father has a lot to explain.

* * *

Oh my God! This was the longest chapter I've written so far…I know I promised a lot of things and Catherine and Vincent's conversation will be in the next too, with Nathan beasting out…I just didn't realize that I had so much to say in this chapter. Hope you all like it. At least, we all learn why Tyler and David wants to killed Thomas so bad…don't worry, Nathan we talk a little more about this time they found one of Muirfield locations…

Have you all a great week and in the next chapter FOR SURE, we all know what Thomas has been hiding.


	8. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover, Schrooten5, medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake246, paulettetn, medwards245,amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97, EdwardCulleniseverything1918, frbbjbaby4545. I loved your reviews, they mean Everything!**

**Also THANKS for those 18 persons that put this story on alert and 11 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please I want to know your opinion**

**Thank You So Much ****russetfurbr****. I can put into words how much I appreciate and how grateful I am for your help; I hope you continue to read this story. **

**Sorry for taking so long. I had some problems in the past two weeks, but everything is ok now. Kara Lang and frbbjbaby4545 your messages meant A LOT! You probably won't have any idea, how much I appreciate. **

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does I would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

* * *

_When life comes at you out of the darkness, who will you choose to face it with? Will they be wise? Will their love for your help them to lead you to the light, or will they lose their way in the darkness? Will they make noble choices, or will that person be someone untested, someone new? Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness. And when it does, is there someone you can depend on when it does? (One Tree Hill)_

**Catherine's POV**

We were about to leave Nathan's house when David stopped us at the door. "I think you should take your pills, Nathan" he said giving my best friend a bottle. "I know what Tyler said, but it's for the best. We can't take any risks."

Tyler walked down the stairs "David is right." He said coming towards us "I'm sorry for suggesting that."

Nathan nodded taking the bottle on his hands "We should go!" he said and looked at me "Are you ready?" Nathan asked me and I responded "As ready as I will ever be."

We had agreed to meet my father at his house, Brooke would have a dinner with some new client and we would have the house to ourselves. I tried to think like a cop, don't let my emotions got the best of me, but it was too damn difficult…

Nathan and I followed Tyler and David outside; there were two black SVU stopped in front of the house. Tyler and David got into the first and Nathan and I in the second. In less than half an hour I'm going to face my father and finally learn all the secrets that my family has been hiding all these years.

When we got at my dad's Tyler and David were nowhere to be seen. "Where are they?" I asked Nathan confused "They were supposed to be here, right?"

He looked out of the window, "They are making sure we weren't followed. Besides, we need some back up, just in case."

I nodded and took a deep breath "Show time." I murmured to myself.

I ringed the bell and seconds later my father came to open the door "Catherine! Nathan!" he seemed genuine happy to see us. He hugged me and Nathan, then he said "Please, come on in."

"I'm so happy to see you, Nathan. How are things in your job?" My dad started to talk and I was really impatient at this point, so I interrupted. "Can we talk outside, dad? It's really important."

He looked at us confused "We can talk in the living room."

Nathan and I walked making our way towards the garden "Are you coming?" I asked and he followed us.

The garden was my mom's place; she used to go there to relax. Nathan and I used to run around when we were younger…God, it's seems like a life time ago. The garden didn't have my mom's touch anymore, but my dad made sure a gardener come regularly, to take care of everything. In the corner of the garden, we have a table and around it we have chairs. Nathan sat beside me and my dad in front of us.

"You two are scaring me, what's going on?" My dad seemed truly confused, until Nathan pick up his laptop and opened in front of my father.

"Your house maybe has a bug, we couldn't risk." Nathan said "Can you explain this to us?" Nathan pressed play and the video started. I stared my father the whole time and I couldn't say for sure what I was seeing.

He closed the computer "Where…where did you get this?" He asked and I responded "It doesn't matter; stop lying, dad. You work for Muirfield and we know it, you told them about mom and her research, that's why they killed her. Why would you do that?"

"Catherine it's not what its look like, I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice" I said and stood up.

"Catherine, they had your sister. I... I didn't know they were going to kill your mom. There is not a day goes by that I don't blame myself for what happened. But when I look at your eyes and your sisters eyes I know I did what I have to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the day Heather was sick and we went to see her at the hospital? That was two or three weeks before your mother's death."

"I guess" I said looking at him.

"Well, that day, one of Muirfield's guys picked her from school. You know how your sister back then, so naïve…they didn't have much work to convince her that he worked for me. He send me a picture of her and you can put one and one together."

I sat next to Nathan again "They threatened her." I wasn't asking.

He nodded "They need information and they need a lawyer, someone with connections…"

"You were one of the best lawyers in the country." I continued "But why you kept working for them? They killed mom!"

"They kept threating you. They told me if I stop helping them, if I stop working for them, they would come back for you."

Nathan coughed "So, you are saying that they trust you, right?"

My dad nodded "They trust that I will do anything to protect my daughters."

Nathan and I looked at each other "We need your help, dad. We have a chance to put Muirfield down, for good."

My dad sighed "What do you need?"

Nathan spoke "We know they have five places around the country, we need the locations."

"Are you crazy? Are trying to get Catherine killed? And how did you know all of this?"

"Sorry dad. But we can't tell you that. I want to trust you, I do, but we can't take any risk of you talking too much."

"Catherine, you can be serious. You are my daughter, how can you not believe…"

"It's not just me, dad. We have a lot of people that are counting on us. Muirfield have hurt a lot of people and Nathan and I can end this. We can't do this without your help."

"You are my girl Catherine; I never wanted this life for you and that's why I didn't want you to be a cop. I've been working for them for so long to keep you out at harm's way. Now you are asking me to put you in the middle of it all?"

"We are doing this with or without your help. But, the chance we got killed will be higher if you don't tell us what we need." My father nodded and for the next half an hour he told us everything we need.

Thankfully nothing bad happened. Nathan, Tyler, David and I got back to Nathan's place. We sat there for a while in silence, just thinking about everything.

"Well, I guess we owe Mister Chandler an apology." David was the first to break the silence.

Tyler sighed "We have to get busy; we don't have much time, before Muirfield start to put everything together. If Muirfield tells your father, that if he doesn't talk they will kill you or Heather."

"He will talk" Nathan continued. "I would do the same thing, if I was in his place."

"You are quite" David said giving me a beer.

I accepted and took a sip "It's just a lot to take, you know?" then I remembered I had to send JT a text let him know we are ok. "I think I should go home, I have to work tomorrow."

"I'll go with you." He wasn't asking and I knew he wanted to talk to me in private.

**JT's POV**

Before Catherine left she sent me a text with an address, the place I should take Vincent if something happened. I look at my best friend and he was still unconscious. He will be furious when he wake up, but Catherine was right.

When I went to bathroom earlier, I suddenly remember that I had left my phone on the table and knowing Vincent as I do, I was sure he going to look at it. I got there just in time to stop him reckless. I didn't have a choice, so I tranq him.

Four hours later and not a single word from Catherine, I was starting to get really worried when I received a text message. _Everything is fine, I'm going home. Talk to you later. Aramis. _I almost laugh; Aramis was something we thought together, to make sure it was her sending me the text.

Seconds later, Vincent started to wake up, he was confused at first, but soon he remembered everything that happened.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said standing up.

"Well, and you shouldn't have looked through my things." I shrugged "Besides, Catherine just sent me a text. She is ok and she is going home." I said showing him the cell phone.

"Anyone could have sent this message for you. How do you know it's from…Aramis? What the hell does that mean?"

"One of the three musketeers, Catherine and I thought this could be a way, for us to know if the messages were true or not."

"That only proves that I was right, Catherine was in danger." Vincent was taking his coat, and I knew I had to say something.

"Catherine is fine, Vincent. She is coming to see you tomorrow." He stopped, I was lying and now I knew, I had to put up a Hollywood actor.

"You are lying" he said "She doesn't want to see me."

"Believe in what you want. But I can guarantee that if you go to her house now, she will be pissed and you can forget all chances you still have."

He considered that for a minute "I… I just need to see her. I won't let her know that I'm there."

"I will call her, I swear." I looked at him, and I could see I was winning "I'm sorry, man."

"If something happens to her, I will never forgive you." He was hurt, but it was for a good cause, "I will be upstairs." He said.

Poor guy was really in love, well he couldn't go there, but he could call her, right?"

"Hey!" I called him "I said you couldn't go there, I never said you couldn't call her." He smiled and came towards me, I gave him my phone. "Be quickly, ok? She is probably going to bed, right now."

**Vincent's POV**

Of course I wasn't going to obey Jt. Yeah, Catherine would be pissed if she saw me there, but I didn't care. I need to see her, smell her scent, know that she was ok, she was alive; at least, from afar. I must have been really convinced, because JT said I could call her. It wasn't as good as seen her, but I could work with that.

The phone ring three times, before I could hear her sweet voice. "JT I told you I'll talk to you, tomorrow."

"Catherine," I gasped "It's Vincent"

"Vincent?" She said my name and I feel something in my heart; it's been so long since I heard my name coming from her lips "What's happening? Are you ok? Something is wrong?" she start to ramble, worried and my heart skipped a bit. She is worried about me, which means something, right?"

"No, no, I just…everything is fine. I was just worried about you. I…I wanted to hear your voice that's all." It was lame, I know. But, it's true.

The line went silence for a second "Catherine? Are you still there?"

"I'm still here." She took a deep breath "I guess JT told you, hum?"

"Not exactly, I just know something was up and JT tranq me."

"Yeah, I thought it would be necessary." She whispered on the phone. "Vincent, I'm ok."

"I was scared I was going to lose you." I said and I remember I said almost those same words the day I went to see her in the hospital.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promised that. You are not going to lose me." I felt relief, and a small hope came into my heart.

"Is it true?" I had to ask "That you are coming to see me, tomorrow?"

I could hear the hesitation on her "I don't know the time, but we need to talk. Did you take Nathan's pills?"

I promised that I would be honest to her "No, I…I wanted to wait."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"I know you are working on something big, that you and Nathan want to take Muirfield down, so I don't know. I just want to be read, if you need me."

She went silence for a few seconds "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I was just been honest. I told you I'm not gonna lie to you, ever again."

"Vincent…we talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, but first just promise something. If you need me, you will call. Catherine I can lose you, I couldn't handle, I couldn't live…I wouldn't want to."

"I promise." She said "Good night, Vincent. Stay safe."

"Good Night, Catherine. I love you."

I rang off and despite all the things, I felt a little relief. Maybe, just maybe we still could be together, especially now that Nathan's pills will work on me.

**Catherine's POV**

I wasn't going to say that aloud but hear Vincent's voice was really good. It felt good to know how much he cares about me, how much he worries about me. But this has to stop, how far Vincent and my father goes to protect me…I can't let that happen again. They have done so much for me, for Heather…now it's time I return the favor. Even if that means I won't be alive to witness their happiness. During our drive back my home Nathan and I talked a lot. We came in his car and I let mine back to his place.

"_Tyler is right, we have to get busy, won't be long until your father talks to Muirfield. We have their locations, I will talk with the guys and you know the drill. We have to attack the five places at the same time."_

"_I know. We can't make any mistakes." I said and looked outside "I'll take Washington."_

_Nathan pulled over and looked at me "Are you nuts? Forget about it!" _

"_It's my decision, Nathan." I sighed "You have to go to Ontario. If something goes wrong, we can't lose you too."_

"_I know, but…what about Vincent? He can go with you."_

"_I don't want him involved in all of this. The things all of you have been doing…My dad, Vincent, you." I sighed "It has to stop."_

"_Catherine…" he shook his head "This is not your fault."_

"_I know" I took his hand in mine "But if I'm the one who can put an end in all this, that's what I'm going to do."_

"_You have absolutely no fear and that scares the hell out of me." He squeeze my hand "So, that's it, hum? New York, San Antonio, Ontario, Lincoln and Washington."_

"_Five cities, five places we have to attack at the same day, at the same time. It won't be easy." I said when Nathan turned the engine on. _

"_No, it won't." He agreed "But we are ready this time. And this time Muirfield is going down."_

After check and double check, we weren't followed, Nathan went back to his house and now here I am, by myself with tons of things to think…but the only one that I am more than worried about is Vincent. I have to make sure that if something goes wrong in this…operation, he will be ok. I have to send him somewhere safe; somewhere he can start a new life…

Tomorrow I have to ask for my two weeks 'vacation'. God! I probably don't have a break, since I became a detective… I have to come up with something.

* * *

In the next day I was surprised to find Nathan waiting outside my building, stopped in front of my car. "I thought I was going to take the subway" I said and Nathan gave me a cup of coffee.

He shrugged "Well, I thought it might me a good idea, bring your car and say hello to Tess."

"Nathan" I warned him "Tess and I…we are not in the best terms, right now. Not after the whole destroy evidence thing."

"I know," he sighed "Right, I just want to see Evan, see how much of Muirfield he is."

"Wait a second. What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything. I'm just gonna spy a little in the morgue. I'm not going to hurt your almost/future/who knows what."

I laughed "Those experiments really did something to you. Evan is a friend, just a friend that I care about."

He shrugged "If that's your story!" he opened the door and got in the car.

"Nathan" I said before I turned the engine on "You have to stop this, I don't have romantic feelings for Evan. You have to stop this game, it's not funny."

"Oh believe me, it's really funny. I like to tease you." I looked mad at him and Nathan laughed "Fine! I wasn't kidding in the park, but you have to admit that from someone who cares for you deeply that might have given Evan some ideas." He said.

"He doesn't know about Vincent." I said and started to drive

"No, but the only reason I can think would take Evan to join Muirfield, is he been in love with you. I had to check, if it was just a one side street."

I didn't respond; that conversation was getting me tired.

At the precinct nothing was the same. Not having Tess as my partner was killing me inside, but I knew it was for the best. At least, she would be safe. Everything was cool when Nathan and I got there, Nathan greeted her and they hugged each other. A few minutes later Nathan went to the morgue to talk to Evan, letting Tess and me alone.

"You must be happy." She said sitting in her chair.

"Yeah, I missed him." I smile sitting in my chair as well. I took a deep breath "Tess, I…"

"Don't" She interrupted me and I nodded "We will be on restricted duties, until Joe found partner for us."

"What?" I asked shocked "Why is he doing this?"

Tess shrugged "Apparently he thinks a time out will do some good for us."

I sighed. Nothing that matter's right now, in the end of this day Joe and I will have a serious talk, I just hope he gives mine 2 weeks break.

**Evan's POV**

"Evan Marks!" Nathan said waking through the door.

"Nathan Scott?" I asked surprised "What are you doing here?" I continued and hugged him "It's been what? A year or something?"

He nodded, "You can say that!"

I met Nathan almost three years ago on one of Catherine's birthday parties. He is a good guy, really smart and one of her best friends. We talk a little about work, his job on China and everything was ok, until he received a phone call.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He said and I nodded. Until that very second for me Nathan Scott was just some guy, friends with one of my friends. But with that phone call, my entire world changed. He was nervous and his eyes…his eyes were yellow and in that moment I knew I had in front of me, the vigilant, the cross species creature, Muirfield has been hunting for so long.

"Evan, I got to go, I…I see you later." He said and I was too shocked to say anything, my mind went straight to Catherine, she knows about that? Then something started to make sense, Catherine has been after answers about her mother for so many years, she wasn't going to do that if she knew the truth. He is a monster and he is out of control…I have to do something, I have to protect her. That guy from Muirfield gave me an option and for Catherine, I already have my answer.

**Catherine's POV**

It wasn't long until Nathan came back. When I looked at him, I knew something was wrong. He looked at me and I stood up following him towards my car. I've seen Vincent transform many times, and I could say Nathan was trying really hard to stay in control.

"What happened?" I said opening my door, when he didn't respond I run to the other side and got into the car too. "Nathan, you didn't take your pills, right? Please talk to me."

"They got her!" he murmured taking deep breaths "They have my daughter, Catherine."

"What? How?" I was so confused; she had left the country yesterday, right?

"I don't know, Catherine…I…you can't be near me. I need to go home, now!" At this point the engine was running and we were already on our way to his place. I grabbed my phone and called Tyler and David, they would be waiting for us. But we didn't have enough time, Nathan's phone rang again and even I could hear the person in the line.

"Daddy!" A girl screamed and that was enough, Nathan changed right there and there was nothing I could do.

**Vincent's POV**

I knew in my heart something was wrong. As soon as I woke up, I had this feeling that Catherine might me in danger, so after a little argument with JT I went to see her. JT was freaking out, but I didn't care. Catherine needed me, and as soon as I saw Nathan and Catherine in the car, I knew I was right.

Catherine was a smart girl; she took small streets and some alleys, just in case. That helped when Nathan broke her door cars.

I jumped from the roof top and shot him with the tranq gun. I will have to thank JT for that. Catherine looked at me, and her heart was beating fast.

"How did you know?" she asked when she got out of the car.

I shrugged "I just knew."

* * *

Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for Reading!


	9. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover, Schrooten5, medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake246, paulettetn, medwards245, amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97, EdwardCulleniseverything1918, frbbjbaby4545,** , **Erikakat16 and . I loved your reviews, they mean Everything!**

**Also THANKS for those 21 persons that put this story on alert and 12 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please I want to know your opinion**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does I would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

* * *

_Once in a while, people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone and just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quiet persistence of a dream (One Tree Hill)_

**Vincent's POV**

I knew Nathan had crossed species DNA, but knowing and see it; it's a whole different story. He didn't have a complete transformation, but his eyes were yellow, his veins… Catherine stayed behind, she had to call her work, and she had to call her insurance company. I called Jt and he helped me bring Nathan to the warehouse. Catherine protested a lot, saying that I should leave that she would call Nathan's friend to help her and take him back to his place. But my instincts were screaming to me, that was a bad idea, so after the earlier events Catherine and JT agreed.

We put him in the cage, the same place I was before JT and Catherine found Vanessa's note and created the serum. The weird and dangerous thing was that Nathan didn't change back. Two hours later, Catherine arrived at the warehouse and Nathan was still unconscious.

Catherine's heart was beating fast and I could tell she was running by adrenaline. "How is he?" She asked as soon as she put one feet in the house.

I was sitting on a chair in front of the cage I pointed with my head "He is still sleeping." But I wasn't read tfor what was about to come, when Catherine realized that Nathan was ina cage she got really mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't keep him in that!" she said dropping all the things she was holding in the floor.

"He is dangerous…he could have killed you." I said, she had to see that this was our only option.

"He would never hurt me." And the sure she had in her voice, hurt me a little. Don't ask me why, because I don't even know.

"Catherine" JT said in a calm voice. Really weird if you ask me "It's the only way. We are not treating him like an animal, but you have to be focus now. Something is really strange with him. It's been three hours since the transformation and he didn't change."

She sighed "Because is a fourty-eight hour transformation." Catherine explained "Nathan told me that after a few years his medication is not working that well, when he changed he doesn't have control of it anymore. Nathan thinks that his body succumbs with all that adrenaline and the transformation ends."

"So, we just have to tranq him the whole time and in two days he will be ok."

"We don't have all this time." Catherine murmured "Nathan's daughter was kidnapped and we have to turn him back as fast as we can."

"Excuse me?" JT said given a step forward to Catherine "Nathan has a daughter?"

"Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. He just told me that. Tyler and David just agreed to let Nathan with me because they had to get busy. Artemis is their niece; they are after leads right now."

"Artemis? Really? And how in the world are we turning Nathan back?" JT asked confused, and I wasn't sure if it was because of Nathan's daughter name or the whole end the transformation sooner."

"Listen, we are really close to put Muirfield down. But everything stops until we bring Artemis back. He did a lot of sacrifices for his daughter, for me… and I won't let him lose anyone, are we clear? I don't know how, but I have a guess Nathan's friend, Michael, has something to do with it. Or he is dead. And at this point, dead is our best hope."

"What are you saying?" I asked "That means we are all in danger?"

Catherine shook his head. "No, you and JT are safe. I watched every move, every turn, before I got here. I even changed the bottles of Nathan's medication, just in case Tyler or David put a Gps on it. I got Heather's car and double checked, just in case."

I could tell she was a little offended, of course she wasn't going to risk JT and me. That was a stupid question. "So, what do you need? How can we help?" I asked.

"This won't be pretty. We have to inject him, with his medication…triple dose on his heart. He will be in a lot of pain, his body will fight the medication, and with some lucky in ten to twelve hours he will be ok. "

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" JT asked really concerned, Nathan was her best friend after all.

Catherine looked at him, "No, but every minute we wait, Artemis will be suffering. I have to do, what I have to do."

Catherine was right about things wouldn't be pretty. In the first hour we have to tie him up and put a rag in his mouth. He was in a lot of pain, and we couldn't do anything about it. Catherine really surprised me, I knew she had no fear of me, but seen her taking care of Nathan, brought things for a whole new level.

"I have to get in" she said when Nathan started to have seizures.

I grabbed her arm "You are not going in there." I said firmly.

"Let me go, Vincent." Catherine looked at my hand on her arm "Or I swear I will shoot you with the tranq." She continued and showed me the gun. I sighed defeated and let her go. If she knocked me out, I couldn't help her if something happened."

She opened the cage and held his head "its ok, Nathan. You are safe. Everything is going to be, ok." She murmured over and over again. Until his body, relax a little and he fall asleep again.

She looked exhausted, but I wouldn't dare to say she needed to rest. It's been three hours since we start to inject Nathan with his medication and for now, everything was calmer. He was asleep since the last section and I could see Catherine breath again.

I gave her a beer and I sat next to her "Thanks" she murmured and opened the bottle; taking a sip of the drink.

"How this all started anyway?" I had to ask, I had so many questions. JT had to leave for his classes, so, it was only her, me and an unconscious Nathan.

She looked at me in the eye "It wasn't supposed to happen; before we went talk to my father, David gave him his pills. I saw him taking them.

"Well, apparently he didn't" I said looking at him in the cage.

"Then he went to pick me up for work, he wanted to see Tess and see how much of Muirfield Evan was and…"She took a deep breath "Last thing I know Nathan was shaking and he was talking about his daughter, I was calling Tyler and David…you know the rest."

I nodded "Thank you, by the way." She said after a few seconds "I didn't have time to say earlier, but,thank you. At this point, you and JT are the only ones I can trust."

I took her hand in mine "I will always be there for you." I said and kissed her hand.

She gave me a sad smile "We have Muirfield's locations."

"What do you mean locations?" I was really confused.

"Five cities. We even had a plan, but now…I don't know."

A lot of things were running in my head "That's why you went talk to your father. He knew about it, right?"

She nodded "He has been working for Muirfield. They threat Heather and I. He claims, he didn't have a choice."

"Do you believe in him?"

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes "I don't know. But he gave us pretty good information; Tyler and David checked it seems legit."

Catherine got up and started to walk around the warehouse "So, what you have been doing?"

I shrugged "Besides missing you? Not much."

"Vincent!" she shook her head, she was about to say something when she noticed an open box near my bed. "What is all this?" she asked picking the box. Ops, she found my little secret.

I stood up and walked over to her, they were all things I had about her "The four page manifest you wrote for me, do you remember? The newspaper article about the night we first met…"

"When do you get this?" she asked showing me a picture of her.

"The flash mob…" I passed my hand through my hair "I asked one of those guys to take a picture of you."

It was a beautiful picture, she was smiling, her cheeks a little red for the cold and I could say for be a little embarrassed too.

She looked at me with so much emotion that I got lost in her eyes. She caressed my cheek and kissed me briefly. "The roots are still here, Vincent. It just takes time."

She said and gave a step back going back to Nathan. My heart was pounding in my chest and a smile came to my face. I put my hand on my mouth still feeling her lips on mine. 'It just takes time' she said and I will wait forever if I have to.

I took in my hands her letter and started to read for the twentieth time, or maybe more…I lost count. This letter was the final point; I knew I wanted to be in her life.

_Vincent, _

_I'm not good with being vulnerable, this must be the closest and the first time in a long time, I let my walls down. There are a lot of things I want to say to you; a lot of things that I should have said or should have done, but nothing that matters, right now. I've been selfish and I didn't think about anyone but me, so for that I'm sorry._

_Since the night my mother died, part of me died too. The Catherine Chandler that wanted so much to be a lawyer, since that day, no longer exists. I spent the last decade feeling guilty about her death, asking myself over and over again why I was saved… For months, I dealt with police, doctors, shrinks… but they couldn't give me answers; they couldn't make me feel better. I decided that I wasn't going to be a victim anymore, so that's why I decided to be a cop. I needed to know that my life was worth it. _

_For the last ten years, that was my focus, help as much people I can and maybe just maybe, one day, I could forgive myself. I don't think you know, but the only reason I was working in that bar in the first place, was because I refused to accept my father's help. I guess pride and stubbornness were already part of my personality. I lived for so long in a world about what if…these two words that separated don't mean anything, but together…they can hunt you for your whole life, that now, that I know the truth I couldn't think clear, you know. Everything I thought was true, everything I believed wasn't real. _

_I'm sorry I put you in danger; I'm sorry I gave Muirfield your DNA and alerted them about you. If I could go back and change everything, believe me I would._

_I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but betraying you was one of the worst. I really wanted to be your friend but I guess is too late for that. I was too proud to realize that you wouldn't be living your life like this if you had another choice. _

_I was naïve. Thinking that __**I**__ could take Muirfield down; thinking that I could get revenge for both of us and let you free. You deserve your life back Vincent, and I'm so sorry for making things more difficult to you._

_I don't know where you are, or if JT are going to give this to you, but I promised that I won't tell anyone about you or JT. You are not a monster, Vincent. You didn't deserve what they did to you. I hope and pray that one day, you have your life back and if you need help, no matter where or when, you can count on me. Even if it's just to listen, I'm here for you._

_Thank you for saving my life, thank you for protecting me not only that night. You are a good man Vincent, and I'm proud to know you. And I know wherever your parents are, they would be proud of you too. _

_Be safe,_

_Catherine Chandler._

_PS: I gave your photo back to JT; I wish you could smile like that again._

I put the later back to the box and came back to Catherine and Nathan; she was caressing his face and he was starting to wake up. His heart was calming down but his eyes were still yellow. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" She asked him when he opened his eyes.

"Thirsty" he murmured to her and I brought a glass of water.

He drank slowly and I could see he was still in pain. "You should get out of here" he said to her "It's almost over I can feel it, but before…"

"You are not going to hurt me." She said firmly.

"I'm sorry!" he murmured again "My daughter?"

"Tyler and David are after her, don't worry. And as soon as you get better we will find her, I promise."

He nodded and then he started to shake again I went over them, but I guess I just make everything worse. He started to change again "Go outside, he won't recognize you, Vincent."

"Catherine" I was worried about her.

"NOW!" she screamed "He sees you as threat he can feel your other side."

I got out of the cage, and I was jealous to tell the truth. Catherine had absolutely no fear, and I was used to see that just with me. Now I understand... that is who she is. She sees past the appearance, past the bullshit and sees peoples heart. And that just made me fall in love even more for her.

Thirty tortures minutes later Nathan went back to sleep, he was exhausted. Catherine had given him the last injection and she believed in a few hours he would be ok.

"How are you doing?" I asked when she came to sit next to me.

"I don't know. I just want this to be over. I want to believe this is the worst things can get, but I know we will have more. I wish I could talk to Tyler and David to know if they have any news.

"Why don't you call them?" I asked confused

"And risk they track my number? Haven't you noticed I came here without any cell phone?"

"You don't trust them, do you?"

She looked at me and interlocked our fingers "I can't risk losing you." She said to me.

I brought her closer and passed my arm around her shoulder "I love you, Catherine. And I will wait, but you have to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Remember that letter you wrote for me?" she nodded "You said if you could go back and do things differently, you would." I sighed "But I wouldn't. I know it's selfish, but love you is the best feeling I ever had."

She rested her head in my chest and I hugged her tight then something came to my mind, something I've been keeping, planning to give to her for a very long time.

"I'll be back in a second." I said to her then ran upstairs, I looked at my draws and found under my clothes I little box with a necklace…something my mother gave to me before I went to Afghanistan.

When I came back I found Catherine in the same spot. Here it is… there was no going back. "Before I went to Afghanistan, my mom gave me this, she said I should give it for the woman of my life. The woman I wanted to spend my life with. Maybe you won't believe in me, but even back then, I never picture this necklace around Alex's neck. But when you walked up those stairs…" I pointed to them "You figure out who I was and then when you came back here even after seen me when I don't anyone to see me…I couldn't shake the feeling that this was waiting for you. I know I don't have much to offer and maybe you don't love me, maybe Nathan was right and deep down you love Evan, but I Love you Catherine and you are the only one for me."

I gave her the box and she opened, when she saw it, she looked at me immediately "Vincent, I can't accept it."

"Yes, you can." I said taking it from the box, putting the necklace on her. It was a silver necklace with a double angel wing on it.

When I was done, she looked at the necklace and held it with her hand. "Thank you. It's really beautiful."

"You are my angel." I said and caressed her cheek.

"So, Nathan was right. You heard all that."

I nodded "I needed to see you, Catherine. But don't get mad to JT, he doesn't even know I went out to see you."

She took a deep breath "Listen, I don't love Evan. I never did. The only reason I didn't use the tranq gun on you, was because, I couldn't…If I had shot you, the cops would find you and…I just…I can't."

I smiled she didn't have to continue "So, Evan is out of the picture, then?" I said caressing her face again.

She smiled for the first time today "He was never in the picture, in the first place."

I laid my head and searched her eyes asking for permission, when she closed her eyes, I ahd my answer so I captured her lips with mine. It was like it was just me and her in the world, but of course that feeling didn't take long. I reluctantly, I pulled away from her when I heard the noise "Nathan is awake and I guess he is totally human again." I said and she smiled.

I don't know what is going to happen, Catherine didn't talk much about their plane to take Muirfield, but one thing I'm sure, she is not going alone. Not this time.

_Every once in a while people step up, they rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you, and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes, it can push pretty hard, but if you look close enough you find hope in the words of children, in the bars of a song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, and if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back.(One Tree Hill)_

* * *

Thank you so much for you constant support.

Anyone had a feeling that Catherine was keeping Vincent in the dark on purpose? Be ready for the game change in the next chapter...bring your scarves too, things will get BAD.

Oh and if you are curious about the necklace, I put the link on my profile account, ok?

Have a great week!


	10. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover, Schrooten5, medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake246, paulettetn, medwards245, amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97, EdwardCulleniseverything1918, frbbjbaby4545, Erikakat16, Fractal Cat 8 and . I loved your reviews, they mean Everything!**

**Also THANKS for those 22 persons that put this story on alert and 12 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please I want to know your opinion**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does I would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

* * *

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred… How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? […]When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness… Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name? (One Tree Hill)_

**Catherine's POV**

People say love is enough, that love conquers all…I don't know if I believe that…I don't know if I ever believed that. Have you ever loved someone so much that your heart hurts? It makes me a bad person for not forgiving Vincent after everything that happened with Alex? After all we weren't together, right? Honestly? I don't think so. He loves me? Yes. He will do everything in his power to keep me safe? Another yes. But in the end of the day, I can't shake the feeling that he is just wants to be with me because Alex rejected him, because Alex couldn't see Vincent as a man, as human.

I know it wasn't fair to him, give him hope that after everything we will be together, but I could see in his eyes he needed that hope. And to tell the truth, I needed as much as he did. Hope that everything for once, is going to be ok.

Let Vincent kissed me was wrong, I know. I know it seems like that I'm playing with his feelings, but I'm so confused…Part of me say don't let him in again, Catherine. He hurt you before and he is going to do it again. The other part say screwed this! He loves you and you love him, forgiving him now and you two move forward, together.

The necklace was a nice touch. He said even when he was with Alex, before everything happened; he never pictured that necklace with her, that he never gave it to her. Is it a prove that his love is true? I should be flattered, happy and throwed myself in his arms, right? But, I didn't do it. And I'm not sure if someday I'm going to. After all, I'm don't even know if I'm going to survive…

There is a lot going on at this moment. Artemis is in the power of Muirfield and Michael is missing. We have no idea, how Muirfield found about her, what their agenda is…They called Nathan, but when he beast out, I didn't have time to do anything so, Tyler and David went look for some answers.

See my best friend turned like that was something so painful, that I don't want to go through something like that, ever again. His pain was my pain and think that my mother started all this, kills me inside.

Vincent thinks he can read me like a book, but he is wrong. He will never know how scared, worried, tired and helpless I am. After so many years I've became good at it. Put on a face and never not once, let them see the real me.

After ten torturous hours, Nathan was now "normal" again. He wasn't going to let his daughter on Muirfield hands and I wasn't going to let him fight alone, but he needed rest and I needed to convince him of that.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Nathan helping him getting out of the cage.

He gave me a sad smile "I've been through worse."

I nodded "Tyler and David went after Artemis. Everything stops until we find her."

I gave him some water and after he drank it he said "You think Michael betrayed us, right?"

I held his hand "This is the only reasonable explanation I can think about for Muirfield had found out about her."

"I'm going to kill him" he said angry "I'm going to rip his lungs out!"

I squeeze his hand "I know you are mad, and I know you are hurt, but first of all, we have to find her. You need to keep your head in the game, Nathan. Kidnap Artemis, mean they are desperate, that they are afraid and we were right. "

"I need to make a call" Nathan said "Where is my burner phone?"

"I threw away everything." I said "I thought it was too risk."

"I have to call Tyler and David…"

"I'll call them as soon as I got home. I promised." I interrupted him

"Listen, I know you still don't trust them, but Catherine…Listen, I know you are trying to protect Vincent, JT and me, but if they wanted to take me to Muirfield they had a lot of opportunities before" Nathan continued and Vincent handed his phone.

"Here, this is new." Vincent said and Nathan murmured "Thank you."

"It's Nathan. Did you two find anything?"

**Vincent's POV**

"They took her to one of their labs."

"Great!" Nathan cursed under his breath "That means what I'm thinking, right?"

Tyler continued "I don't like this either, Nathan. But we will have to stick to the plan. Everything will be ready in the next two days. In the meantime, I have some guys looking for her."

"I will come back soon." Nathan said

"We will be waiting for you." Tyler responded and they rang off.

"So?" Catherine asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

"We stick with the plan." He murmured "They took her for one of their places; my question is why they called me?"

"How they got your number in first place?" I asked to him "Is not like you gave your number for them."

"My daughter had and Michael had too."

"Why would Michael betray you?" Catherine asked "You told me that you too were great friends."

"I don't know." Nathan took a deep breath "But when I found out, it won't be cute."

"I have to go back." Nathan said after a while "Vincent, thank you for helping Catherine take care of me and mostly, for be there in the right time."

I shrugged "Don't mention it"

"I'm coming with you." Catherine said grabbing her coat "I'm not going to let you go back there alone."

"In this case, I'm going with you." I said and she shook her head.

"You are not leaving the warehouse today, Vincent. I need your help."

**Catherine's POV**

"I saw your eyes back there, Catherine. You don't need Vincent to check up Evan's phone." Nathan said when we had put a few miles from the warehouse. "Tyler and David are doing it."

I sighed "That was the only way to keep him out of it."

"Thank you by the way." He said "I didn't want you to see me like that. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, Nathan. It's not your fault. You did what you did to save your daughter."

"And how good that ended, hum? My daughter has been kidnapped, my parents I have no clue what happened to them…Michael betrayed me."

"We don't know for sure." I interrupted him "We will find her, I promise"

"If something happens to me, promise that you will save her."

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen to you!" I almost screamed "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Please, if I don't survive this, promise that you will save Artemis, promise that you won't close yourself, that you will let people help you, you will let Vincent help you. Promise me that Catherine."

"Are you joking, right? I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that!"

"Catherine, please!" He looked at me with desperation in his eyes, so I promised. And Nathan knows that I never break a promise, even if that kills me inside.

**Tyler's POV**

When Catherine and Nathan arrived, the tension was palpable in the air. I asked them what had happened, but they didn't respond. We sat around the table to plan everything.

"New York, San Antonio, Ontario, Lincoln and Washington." I said. I thought we would have Michael to help us, but now… "I called Gabriel and Luke; they are on their way back here."

"Catherine, are you coming with us?" Even knowing her answer, I had to ask, there is a huge possibility of none of us get out alive.

"I'll take Washington." She said and I was surprised, Washington was one of Muirfield's brains, the most dangerous place.

"Are you sure?" when she nodded I said "Then I'll come with you."

"I'll take San Antonio." Nathan said "Is one of their labs, is the closest place for them to had taken Artemis."

"I stay in New York." David continued "and Gabriel can take Ontario and Luke Lincoln, he was born there, he knows the city very well."

"I agree. Our teams will be waiting for us in the cities. This is our only chance guys, we can't make mistakes."

Everything was ok, we talk for a few hours and we made our plans. Catherine had to leave to talk to Joe and ask for her two weeks' vacation. Yesterday she only had time to explain that her best friend was sick and Catherine been one of the best on NYPD he said she could take the day off again.

Nathan's phone rang and he said it was Catherine, they talked a little and then he said he was going to see her. Apparently Vincent had called and had said that he found something about Evan. I didn't argue, because I know Catherine still had no full trust on us, well when Vincent was concern at least. But I should have know better, Nathan was lying and I found out too late when Catherine came back two hours later.

"I didn't call!" that was her answer and when she explained their conversation in the car, I already knew: Nathan turned himself in.

Everything was a chaos, tracking his phone wasn't working, Nathan wasn't stupid. He knew that as soon as we realized what he had done, that would be our first step. But Catherine again surprised me. "I put a Gps on his car" she had told me.

Now, here we are, on our way of an abandoned factory "Two hours" she murmured "A lot could have happened by now."

I nodded "You are right, but we can't think like that. We have to keep our heads on the game. Nathan is not thinking clear so we have to believe that he will have doubts, that Muirfield won't be there before us and we will have a chance to drag his ass back home."

The chances were minimums…but I had to give her hope, even if I didn't have any. I stopped the car a few blocks away. "This is it?" I asked to Catherine.

"The signal ends here." She told me. "So, the guys are on their way?"

"Yeah, David, will have our back, but he won't be here before an hour. I sent the location to Gabriel and Luke. As soon as they arrive in town they will come to help us." I told her. David found a lead about Artemis and went to check; leaving just Catherine and me to try to find Nathan.

Catherine and I got in there, expecting the worse… When we reached the first floor we saw them. Nathan and more six guys, two black man, two blond young guys and two older Chinese. All of them pointing their guns to Nathan. We lowered behind a wall and listened what they were saying.

"You told me, if I turned myself in you would let her go."

One of the Chinese guys laughed "And you just believed it? She is rare, Nathan. Of course we wouldn't just let her go. Besides, Evan gave us a pretty good information, we all thinking that we only have Vincent to worried about and we had you right in front of us."

"Evan is crazy, I'm not like Vincent."

"Of course, you are not! You are on medication, fascinating!" The black guy spoke "If you want to see your daughter you have to come with us." He continued.

"You are going to kill me. I won't let my daughter in your hands…" Nathan said and I pointed to Catherine, Nathan was about to grab his gun.

The young blond man said "You were supposed to be dead ten years ago, don't be such a baby."

Everything happened really fast, the next second, bullets were flying and Vincent appeared. Catherine and I were fighting with two of the Muirfield agents and Nathan was lying in the ground, he had been shot. Catherine and I ran towards him. Vincent was already there, trying to stop the bleeding; I looked at him and ask with my eyes.

"I'm not sure." He had replied.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating last week. The point is, I had a lot of work at school and I couldn't finish the chapter until today. I'm not good with action scenes so I didn't want to give a lot details and make a mess, so I hope it was at least, ok. Catherine and Vincent will tell their version of what happened there and of course you will all know if Nathan is going to die or not.

Thank you for your amazing support!

Have an amazing week!

Russetfurbr: A discussão que eu te falei vai acontecer, mas só no próximo capitulo. Agora o drama realmente começou kkkkkkkkkk


	11. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU SO MUCH:bonesbemmettlover, Schrooten5, medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake246, paulettetn, medwards245, amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97, EdwardCulleniseverything1918, frbbjbaby4545, Erikakat16, Fractal Cat 8, ssue72 and ninnabrousseau. I loved your reviews, they mean Everything!**

**Also THANKS for those 22 persons that put this story on alert and 11 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please, I want to know your opinion.**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does I would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

* * *

_Did you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't you anymore? If you were suddenly gone, how would your world react? Whatever you imagined is wrong. There's nothing romantic about death. Grief is like the ocean. It's deep and Dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair. (One Tree Hill)_

**Catherine's POV**

As Nathan breathed for the last time, I couldn't speak… I couldn't move. Our entire lives, every single moment we spent together, passed through my head over and over again. For a moment, I was aware of Tess on my side, she was saying something, but I couldn't understand. That wasn't true, right? That couldn't be real.

"Catherine is in shock" I heard someone saying and something woke me up.

"I'm fine." I said and finally, I realized that I wasn't in the abandon factory anymore; I was at the precinct surrounded by Tess, Joe, Heather and Evan.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Heather asked and I could see she was trying to be strong for me, but she could barely hold herself together. Nathan was a part of her life too.

"Nathan's daughter was kidnaped and apparently, they didn't want money…Nathan works…worked for a very important medications company in Asia." I took a deep breath, I needed to be more reliable. "He called me and said he needed my help, if I knew that was the case I would've called you guys. And Nathan would still be alive." It was like I was programmed to say that…where that all came from?

Heather sat next to me and passed an arm through my shoulder "You didn't know, Cat.

"I should've known" I looked at her "Where is he?" I asked to everyone and no one in specific.

Evan cleared his throat "He is the morgue. I promise you, we will find out who did this to him."

I looked at him confused, but before I did anything Tyler appeared. What the hell was he doing here?

"Excuse me, FBI" Tyler said showing his fake id.

"You guys here again?" Joe said frustrated "How may I help you?"

"Nathan Scott's daughter; we found her." Tyler said and I stared at him, what the hell he was talking about? "I am here to take Nathan's body so we can continue our investigation. As soon as we are done, we will release the body for the funeral." Tyler explained "I'm really sorry for your loss, detective Chandler, and as soon as you feel comfortable I would like to talk to you." He gave me a card and I just nodded, I didn't understand…

"She went through a lot today, she will call you as soon as she can" Joe responded for me.

"His daughter will be with her grandparents, they are waiting for your call as well." Tyler said to me and then he and Joe left to take care of some papers.

Slowly I got up "I want to see him before he left." I said walking towards the morgue.

"I'll go with you." Evan offered and I just nodded.

The walk was silence, neither of us had the urge to say anything and for that I was glad. When we reached the morgue Evan finally spoke.

"I need to tell you something, Catherine. I know this is not the ideal moment, but they are going to take his body and we don't have much time." He took a deep breath and I looked at him waiting for Evan to continue. "Nathan has cross species DNA. All the people that have been murdered by the vigilante, it was Nathan all along."

At the moment I lost it, I don't know how or when but next thing I remember was Evan lying on the ground with his mouth and nose bleeding pretty badly.

"You did this to him; he is dead because of you!" I screamed throwing punches over and over again.

"Catherine, please. I was doing this to protect you!" Evan said in the middle of my attack.

Suddenly, Tess, Joe, Heather and another two copes were holding me "I swear to God I'm going to kill you, Evan. You hear me? YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Catherine, please!" Heather begged me "It's ok, you are going to be, ok." Tess and Heather dragged me to the ladies room.

Heather was worried and Tess tried to hug me "I'm here for you, Catherine!"

"Here for me?" I laughed sarcastic "You were never my friend, Tess. I need you and what you did? You blew me off because I was tempering evidence. You from all people should've known that I would never do something like that, if it wasn't the only way. I told you, I was protecting somebody, but you took all your frustration of Joe on me. Remember Joe? Our MARRIAGE boss who you have been sleeping with? I don't need shit from you."

I took off a second later, but just before I left the precinct I gave Joe my gun and my badge "I quit" It was the only thing I said to him.

I walked out of the station aimless, trying to understand what happened. My mind was a puzzle, where the main parts were missing. I passed by the fifth street and in the corner of a building I saw a shadow… "Vincent" I murmured to myself when he stopped in front of me and in that moment I remember everything.

**Flashback**

I went to the precinct to talk to Joe. I asked for my two weeks vacation and after a little arguement, he agreed to give me that break. In the end, he thought it was a good idea, 'Maybe when you come back, you and Tess will be partners again' he had said and I just nodded. I miss my partner but mostly I miss my best friend. But I know it was for the best, at least, I don't have to keep lying to her, and she is safer in the dark.

When I passed by her desk Tess didn't say anything and I didn't either. That was the moment I received a text.

_**Your apartment, V.**_

I sighed, Vincent just can't keep any promise he made. I gave him a quickly replied '_**I'm on my way' **_and then got into my car going back home.

It was like a flashback, he was sitting on my fire escape waiting for me… It seems like another life time, when we spent hours just sitting there talking about nothing and everything…

"Your heart is racing, are you ok?" he asked as soon as I entered in my room.

I shrugged "I'm fine. What was so urgent?"

**Vincent's POV**

I took a deep breath "I know why you asked me to keep an eye on Evan." I said still with my back to her "I know what you are trying to do."

She came closer the window and crossed her arms in her chest "And what is that?"

I turned around and stared at her "You want to keep me out of wherever you are doing with Nathan, and it's really not fair."

She laughed ironic "Really? I'm just trying to keep you breathing, I'm pretty sure JT appreciates."

"Can we talk about us for a second, please? I thought that after what happened in the warehouse yesterday you and I would move forward, but you keep pushing me away, and I know you want to keep me safe, but I don't want to be safe without you."

I said everything at once, looking straight into her eyes, what else I have to do to prove to her that she is the one that I want, the woman I need. She took a deep breath "You should come inside." She said and I did.

She closed the window "It's not that easy, Vincent. We both know how each other feel, but this doesn't change the fact that I still can full trust you. I have a lot of baggage too Vincent, I'm not used to let people in."

"I know" I said and tried to hold her hands but she gave a step back "I know that I'm responsible for this wall you build around of you again. I know I have to deal with the consequences of my action, but you can't expect me to sit at the warehouse while you out there, going towards Muirfield. Catherine, I love you and honestly if something happen to you I won't want to live."

"You can't say that to me. You can put that weigh in my shoulders, Vincent. It's not fair" she was really angry now. "You have to think about JT." She continued.

"JT would be better without me" I shrugged "He would be finally free."

"What sick game you are trying to play, Vincent?"

"It's not a game, Catherine. I'm just trying to make you understand that without you, my life has no meaning. And I kind of don't understand, you keep pushing me away but you didn't take off the necklace I gave to you. It means something to you like mean everything to me."

She touched the necklace and then looked at me "Vincent I'm tired, can we please not do this right now? I love you, that didn't change, let's just wait. When everything is over we can decide what we are going to do about us."

"I love you too, Catherine. But wherever you go, I'm going with you. There is nothing you say or do, that will keep me away from you. I know I promised you time and space, but you have to know that I will break that promise now. I can lose you…I won't lose you. If it means that after everything you won't want to be with me, fine. But I won't let you die."

She didn't answer and I took advantage that she was speechless and I kissed her lips. For a brief moment she kissed me back and when I felt she was going to say something I said "Please let me in again, Catherine. Please give me one more chance. There is nothing that I want more than to be with you." I left without wait for her answer, but of course I stayed in the roof top, just in case. I followed her to what I assumed it was Nathan's house. I thought about let them know that I was there, but I decided not to.

**Catherine's POV**

Nathan was shot twice; Vincent was trying to stop the bleeding as I grabbed my radio and ask for help. "This is detective Catherine Chandler, do you cop? I need an ambulance in the abandoned factory of 19 with 17 street, please hurry."

Tyler went to look at the bodies; I had no idea what he was doing. "You are going to be ok, Nathan. You are going to see your daughter again and we will find a cure. I promise." I caressed his head "The ambulance will take forever we have to get him to a hospital, now…"

"Artemis…" Nathan interrupted me "I told you there was a reason for her name. It's the key…for everything. Promise you will find her."

"Nathan don't do this…You are not leaving me, ok? Not now that we are family again."

"I never left you Catherine, I will never leave you." He gave a sad smile "It's ok, I'm not feeling any pain, anymore." I looked at Vincent and I knew that was a bad sign "Don't forget you promised. Don't forget her name…the reason why I named after the goodness is…my heart."

He never finished that sentence, I shook his body, I screamed, but he never answered. I just sat there for a moment before I realized that the cops were going to arrive soon. "You two have to get out of here. I need to think of my story and…"

"I'm not going to let you alone, Catherine." Tyler said. "I can say I from FBI and…"

"Not now. You have to go to the precinct, tell them you find Artemis...We can't let Muirfield put their hands on him and we can't let the cops investigate this. You two have to leave, now!"

"They will pay for that, Catherine. I swear." Tyler said moments before he left.

Vincent said next to me "I can hear them, when they get here I will leave you with them. I'm sorry I couldn't save him." He murmured and then he passed his arm through my shoulder "I'm here Catherine, and you will not get through this alone."

I didn't answer because my head was a mess; I was trying to figure out what Nathan had said. When Vincent left, before the cops arrived I finally understood, he had a tattoo on his chest. I grabbed my phone and took a picture. "I will find her" I murmured to myself and I noticed a small paper in his pocket and what I was shocked of what I read.

**End of flashback, still Catherine's POV**

I didn't stop the car, but I knew once I got home Vincent would be waiting for me. I have all these feelings, I'm so confused, I'm so torn…I just lost my best friend and honestly I'm lost. I went through all of these ten years ago and now…I pulled over and grabbed my phone. If what was in that paper was true, Vincent can't know about it.

"Hello." A man answered.

"Michael?" I sighed and I knew there was no going back "Catherine Chandler."

**Vincent's POV**

It's unbelievable how a life can change in a second. Just a few hours ago, I was here talking to Catherine about our feelings and now she lost Nathan. When she didn't stop when she saw me, I knew what she was doing…She is going to try to deal with everything alone, but I won't let her. When I get into her apartment her sister was already there. I ring the bell and when Heather opened the door she threw herself into my arms. "Thank God you are here, Vincent." She said between her sobs "Catherine just took off from the precinct; I thought she was coming home, and everyone is looking for her…Nathan was murderer."

"It's ok, Heather. Catherine is coming home." I said hugging her. She cried for a few minutes before she could speak again. "How do you know? Did you know about Nathan? How?"

I was about to respond when Catherine arrived "Because I called him."

"There you are!" Heather said trying to hug Catherine, but Catherine just walked by her "I'm not in the mood, Heather." Catherine said taking off her coat.

"Catherine we have to talk about this, I know you are going to the five stages of grief and I'm just trying to give you space, but I lost a friend too and I need my big sister to…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Catherine exploded "You are a selfish little brat that only think about yourself."

"Catherine you don't…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, HEATHER" Catherine "I Want you out of this apartment. Go be with Dad, go bee with whomever you want, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and slammed the door of her room.

Heather was in shock. I looked at her and said "I'm going to stay here, you should go be with you father."

Heather shook her head "I'm not going to leave her. I ha-"

"I know" I interrupted her "But she is not in her mind right now. I promise I'm not leaving her side, ok?"

Heather reluctantly, packed a small suitcase and returned to her father's house. I took a deep breath and went to Catherine's room. Now we were alone and she could talk without any concern of her sister hear.

"Catherine" I said opening the door "Heather is with your father. Do you want to talk about it?"

I wasn't ready for what a saw. Catherine was sitting in the floor surrounded by photo albums "It wasn't supposed to be this way." She said "He was supposed to be cured…he was supposed to have a full life with his daughter…"

I sat next to her "I'm sorry, but together will find the responsible, I promise"

"I already know who they are."

"They?" I asked confused "What are you talking about.

"You and Alex." If it wasn't for you two Nathan wouldn't have died, Evan would've never find about him…"

"Catherine…" Guilty passed through my whole body "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't want to hear Vincent. This morning I said that we should wait until everything end so we could decide what would happen to us. You've been coming here every time looking for an answer, I already have one. We will never be together. Nathan is dead because of me, because of you. I can't be with you. Not now, not ever."

I wasn't expecting this…There was no anger, no sadness. Just a certain that scared the hell of me. "I don't want you near me. I don't care of what happened to you. I just want you out of my life forever."

"Catherine, I can't. I…"

"You saved my mother in Afghanistan; you saved me ten years ago. I owe my life, so I'll spare Alex's life. But don't you dare come closer to me ever again."

I had tears in my eyes, I knew that she was going to hard time but those words didn't hurt any less. I was so shocked that I went back to the warehouse. It's been ten years since I did that but that day I lay in my bed and cried for a long time.

**Catherine's POV**

The bell rang and I went to open the door "Catherine Chandler?" The guy said and I nodded. "You can come in, Michael" I said and he entered the apartment.

"How was it?" he asked turning to face me.

"It was horrible, he was shocked and sad...Vincent is in the warehouse but I don't know how much time we have." I said crossing my arms in my chest.

"I love my brother, but Vincent is the most stubborn person I've ever met." He said and I just nodded.

"I still have some questions." I finally said.

"I will answer everything I can."

"Why did you let your Family, thinking you died in the towers?"

_Um...you guys asked me what the point was to all of this, school, literature...life. And, uh I said there was no point. And that's not true. What I should have said was, "I don't know". Because the truth is, not long ago, I sat where you are and wondered exactly the same things. When something that's tragic and evil and unexplainable happens, like losing someone forever...I still wonder, just like you do.(One Tree Hill)_

* * *

Once again I'm really sorry. Unfortunately, real life sometimes kept me from writing. Hope you guys stick with me. I won't say I will update next weekend but I will try my best.

Pleaseeeeee don't hate me. I LOVE Nathan, but since day one, let him die was my goal. Remembered that this story is called Ghosts from the past? Well there it is. Michael is actually Vincent's brother, the one who supposedly died in the towers. Tell me what you think. Any reviews?


	12. Chapter 10 - Part I

**First of all I'm so sorry everyone! I'm sorry I let you guys waiting for so long. Like I said before sometimes real life get in the way and we can't do anything. I won't end this story before season 2 starts like I planned, but I promise you that now we are heading towards the end.**

**As Always THANK YOU SO MUCH: bonesbemmettlover, Schrooten5, medwards245, russetfurbr, BritCroft, ccrumbcake246, paulettetn, medwards245, amy2k6, E.B. Cameron, Kara Lang, Guest, Anne, Schrooten5, KathyGilbert97, EdwardCulleniseverything1918, frbbjbaby4545, Erikakat16, Fractal Cat 8, ssue72 and ninnabrousseau. I loved your reviews, they mean Everything!**

**THANKS for those 24 persons that put this story on alert and 12 people that favorite and another big thanks for all little ghosts out there. Please, I want to know your opinion.**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me if does I would love to see my three favorite men together in the show. Jensen Ackles, James Lafferty and Jay Ryan... Well, a girl can dream lol.**

* * *

_George Bernard Shaw once wrote: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart`s desire. The other is to gain it. As far as I concerned, Shaw was a punk. 'Because you know what? Tragedies happen. What are you gonna do, give up? Quit? No, I realize now that when your heart breaks, you got to fight like hell to make sure you're still alive. Because you are. And that pain you feel? That's life. The confusion and fear? That's there to remind you, that somewhere out there is something better, and that something is worth fighting for. (One Tree Hill)_

**Catherine's POV**

Michael sat in the couch and I took a sit in front of him. He took a deep breath before he starts to speak.

"Because I had no choice." He said and then continued "Like Vincent I thought I was doing the right thing, but after a few years I found out the truth and when I found out that Vincent was on the project…"

"How did you found out, anyway? And why they accept him? You were a firefighter, you two had the same last name, it's not like they didn't know the reason why Vincent enlisted!" I was so confused with everything. I need answers, but at the same time I want to hear the answers?

"My DNA responded very well to the project, they thought Vincent would be the same, but something really wrong happened, something that not even your mother was ready for."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, someone found out about the project so they have to shout everything down, that united was new and the soldiers were still in transformation so without your mom know they add something in the last injection, which turned the soldiers more aggressive like wild animals in a cage without food or water."

"So they killed everyone" I said

"First of all, you need to understand that this project didn't start after September, 11th. This is a lot bigger, Catherine. This comes back to Hitler."

"You mean…"

"All those experiments Hitler did, was all about to create not only the perfect human being, but also, to create the perfect beast."

I shook my head in shock "Oh my God!"

He nodded "I don't know the responsible but somehow Hitler's plan end up in wrong hands and they started to recreate those experiences. When I woke up in a hospital I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on, and when I tried to move my legs I couldn't. They showed me pictures, images of what had happened; they showed me a casualty list and I lost it. My brother was a great man, he had a wife, a son and a daughter…It wasn't right."

I stared at him, he seemed in his own world as he spoke, it seemed like he was back at the day he woke up and realized that nothing was the same.

"What did you do then?"

They told me about this Project, that would allow us to be strong, faster and better; that an army like us wouldn't need a thousand men. I thought about how many lives could be saved, how many mothers wouldn't have to receive a call saying her son or daughter was dead…I thought about my mom, Jake's wife, his children and I knew what I had to. You have to understand that I'm not like Vincent or… Nathan…"

He said Nathan's name carefully, it was like a knife in my chest "I'm not that strong or faster. I don't heal quickly either. They made a lot of progress since 1930, but they made a lot of mistakes too. With two months of the injections I was walking again, so they stopped the procedures and I start to work for them. For 2 years I thought what I was doing was the right thing, we saved people in Africa, South America… but then I heard one of the chief talking…"

It was a lot to process, hours ago I just lost my best friend and here I am with Vincent's brother was supposed to be dead, who was supposed to be a traitor. "So, someone of the government knew about the project in Afghanistan that's the reason why the project was aborted?" I asked to make sure if I understood correctly.

He nodded "After that I found a list with all the soldiers involved and…"

"And you learn that Vincent was one of them." I continued

Michael stood up and went towards the window "I was so angry at that moment, when I saw Vincent's name; the first thing in my mind was my mom and dad. They buried Jake, thought that I was dead and then Vincent? Buried all their children…It wasn't fair to them, I can only imagine the pain they felt…So I start to investigate and got in contact with The Phoenix, this organization that has only one purpose…"

"Take Muirfield down for good. Yeah Nathan told me about it. That's how you met him? Did he know that you were Vincent's brother?"

"Yeah, Nathan and I have been really great friends. I found Phoenix before him, so I was the one that saved him from Muirfield when he started to transform. I thought about run away from Muirfield but we decide that I should continue to work for them."

"So, you've been undercover at Muirfield." I passed my hands through my hair "Listen, this is a lot to take in, I'm not sure if I trust you or not. But Nathan left me a message and I trust my instincts and they said I should give you a call."

"Fair enough. This is not easy for me too Catherine, I had to choose to let Muirfield find out about me and risk Artemis life or help them get her and know where she would be. I know you might not agree but it was our best shot. Now you all know that she is going to Washington."

"Nathan called you. didn't he?" I asked after a few seconds "What was the plan?"

"When he was at the car with you I called him and we were with Artemis. Muirfield's plan was to have both of them. When we didn't hear from him, they thought he was going towards San Antonio, so we brought Artemis here. Nathan called me and I told him everything. so we agreed to let Muirfield have him too and we all would continue with the plan. But they made a test in Artemis blood and they made me stay with her. I didn't know they were going to kill Nathan."

I sighed "Do you know why they want Artemis so badly, right?"

He nodded "She is unique, she is Meg's daughter and…"

"That's not only that. After I talked to you, I went to the library; Nathan had this tattoo and I needed to know what he wanted to tell me."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, if I tell him this, there is no going back. "Artemis is the cure." He looked shocked at me 'I hope you are right, Nathan.' I thought before a explain everything to him.

* * *

I know this was short, especially after a month without any news from me, but I thought this was a good place to end since has a lot of information here. You will understand Catherine better in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your support and have a great week.

Any review?


End file.
